Volverte a Ver
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Siguiéndola en silencio, a hurtadillas en sus tiempos de estudiante, James Sirius Potter, nunca imaginó volver a ver a aquella chica que le robó el corazón y ahora ambos estaban en peligro. Se acercaba el momento, la guerra silenciosa contra los mortifagos y su dictadura pronto tendría su final.
1. Prologue

Hola a todos los seguidores de Harry Potter, esta vez traigo una historia diferente que espero les agrade.

**Aclaración: **Este fic es un semi UA, es válido todo lo que sabemos hasta las Reliquias Mortales y la caída de Lord Voldemort. Este fic trata sobre la Tercera Generación, esta vez no veremos a Rose y Scorpius juntos, este fic trata sobre James Sirius Potter por ahora. Retomo ideas pasadas y vistas en los libros como la discriminación hacia los hijos de muggles, la sangre mágica y los ideales por los que luchaba Voldemort.

**Aclaración: **Tomo personajes que se han visto en otros de mis fics como Gabriela y Aarón Charlestón, incorporamos nuevos personajes pero eso más adelante se comentará. Este fic es como un UA de mi fic aún sin terminar _Imperio de Medianoche_, por eso tomé esos personajes.

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de algunos nuevos personajes que aparecerán en capitulos siguientes.**

* * *

**BREAKING DESTINATION: PARADISE STORM**

Habían pasado diecinueve años desde la derrota de Lord Voldemort a manos de Harry Potter gracias a una profecía que marcó a ambos durante diecisiete años de vida de mi padre. El lado de la luz había ganado pero los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, aquellos que aún quedaban de pie siguieron con los ideales que tanto había predicado Voldemort en su ascenso en la búsqueda de poder.

La Orden del Fénix liderada en ese entonces por Kingsley Shacklebolt volvió a reunirse para luchar contra los mortifagos que quedaban, la Orden del Fénix se encontraba en plena integración después de la batalla final que tuvo lugar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; en medio de las bajas tuvieron que reclutar a nuevos magos y brujas que deseaban terminar con los seguidores de Voldemort pero los mortifagos no se dejarían vencer tan fácil.

Nunca se supo cómo pero los mortifagos consiguieron dominar la magia oscura a su favor para utilizarla en contra de los miembros de la Orden, con lo que nunca pensaron encontrarse era con una mutación de la magia oscura que puso en peligro no solo a la sociedad mágica también a la sociedad muggle.

Esa mutación provocó que los hijos magos y brujas nacidos de muggles tuvieran una alteración en su magia otorgándoles extraños poderes con los que sólo soñarías en las películas de superhéroes muggles; cuando la Orden del Fénix se dio cuenta, trataron de hacer lo mismo, dominar la magia blanca para evitar los efectos de la mutación a un largo plazo pero también la magia blanca mutó dando a las nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas poderes inimaginables.

A estos niños se les denominó _Heatgift_ y en un futuro siendo brujas y magos mayores de edad, estarían al servicio de la magia blanca, tenían su contraparte, los que estarían al servicio de la magia negra, es decir, se convertirían en futuros mortifagos, a ellos se les llamó _Shadowgift_.

Con el paso del tiempo, los mortifagos utilizaron a estos niños como armas y los entrenaban en todo lo que respecta a las Artes Oscuras; eran entrenados para matar. La Orden del Fénix después de una ardua guerra se encontraba mermada y muchos de los que se encontraban alineados tomaron la decisión de salir de ella y esconderse con sus familias para no ser nunca encontrados, otros más decidieron seguir luchando pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos, con esos niños con extraños poderes no había ser sobre la tierra que pudiera parar a los mortifagos y el caos cayó sobre la sociedad mágica y su gobierno convirtiéndolo en una dictadura y muchos de los magos fueron tratados como sirvientes y nuestra forma de vida cambió por completo.

Los magos nos veíamos en la necesidad de camuflarnos entre los muggles, hablar como ellos, vestirnos como ellos, para huir de las guerras de un gobierno narcisista y oscuro.

Todos los niños que presentaran extrañas anomalías en su magia debían ser presentados ante el nuevo Ministerio de Magia para saber la procedencia de dicha mutación y si resultaba que la mutación era a causa de la magia oscura, esos niños eran reclutados con los mortifagos, pero los miembros de la Orden que trabajaban en incognito, podían rastrear la magia blanca mutada y detectar al niño que la poseía para quitárselo de las garras al Ministerio de Magia y ayudaban a los padres de esos niños protegiéndolos hasta que fueran mayores de edad y les ayudaban sobre la magia y cómo debían utilizarla, los de los poderes debían descubrirlos solos y era un trabajo complicado.

Si el ministerio detectaba magia blanca en los niños, los mortifagos los mandaban a unos campos de concentración donde les daban muerte de manera brutal y sanguinaria, ya no les bastaba ni una maldición asesina.

El mundo mágico quería que alguien terminara con esa dictadura, que dejaran de perseguirlos, pero poco a poco las esperanzas se terminaban. La magia no era la misma que conocíamos ni su gente era la misma, ya les habían dado muchos golpes en las últimas dos Guerras Mágicas.

Se acercaba el momento, esta guerra silenciosa contra los mortifagos y su dictadura pronto tendría su final y el destino del mundo mágico ya no estaba en manos de "El Elegido", era el momento de los _Heatgift_. Yo soy uno de ellos, mi nombre, ya lo saben o lo intuyen, supongo, pero aún así se los diré, soy James Sirius Potter, primogénito de Harry y Ginny Potter, se acerca la guerra, pero no quiero ser un arma. No quiero pelear.


	2. If Leaves to Cry

**Notas Previas:**

**Punto de**** Partida:** _Parto de lo descrito en el fic "Imperio de Medianoche", en relación con los poderes de cada uno de los personajes que ahí se describen, por lo que, en parte, es necesario haber leído antes el fic que he mencionado para entender un poco la situación que en esta historia se presenta. _

**Sobre el DH: _Si no has leído el último libro de la saga, tienes peligro de Spoilers, no sabrás que es ficción o que es canon. Me baso en los libros, en cada uno de ellos, no a las peliculas._**

**__Inspiración: **_1) Como he dicho, parto de un fic que he escrito y esta publicado en esta página, esta historia es un semi universo alterno de esa misma historia. 2) Comentarios de J.K. Rowling sobre, "siempre habrá oscuridad contra la que luchar aún después de Lord Voldemort. 3) ¿Alguna vez han pensado que la sociedad en general, necesita un cambio de enfoque en sus vidas, o, porque nos autodestruimos unos a otros? Eso es lo que tomo en este fic, así como algo del argumento de Imperio de Medianoche pero sin relacionar ambas historias, hay grandes cambios sustanciales._

**Personajes: **_Este fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de James Sirius Potter, así como los libros de Harry Potter están narrados desde el punto de vista de Harry. Regresan personajes conocidos de la Tercera Generación mencionados en Imperio de Medianoche y aparecen nuevos personajes, espero lograr como siempre, que los personajes sean lo más canon posible. Con respecto a los pairings, no podré decirlos hasta que vaya avanzada la historia, eso sí los que busquen un fic con Rose y Scorpius como pareja, no lo sé aún, tendrán que leer para saberlo. El romance irá lento, me enfoco más en el misterio y la acción que en el romance, pero más adelante..._

**Categoria: **_Hasta ahora he explorado con el misterio, suspenso y algo de acción, fantasía y eso no se quedará atrás en está historia, a diferencia de Imperio de Medianoche que estaba narrada desde diferentes puntos de vista, este no será así, cada capitulo estará desde la perspectiva de James Sirius Potter. Nos alejamos del número cinco y exploramos algo parecido a la ciencia ficción. En caso de que haya algún capitulo que sea escrito bajo otra perspectiva que no sea James, lo daré a conocer en las notas de autor posteriores._

* * *

**Capitulo 1. It Leaves to Cry.**

¿Cómo podría explicar lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico y en el muggle? No había ni una sola palabra que se le cruzara por la cabeza para dar una explicación clara y concisa de lo que le pasaba a su mundo, a los magos. Se repetía incesantemente que todo era un caos, que el mundo mágico y muggle estaban en caos. Esa era la única palabra que desde que era un niño y comenzó a estudiar sobre la magia que escuchaba, solo caos.

Fue uno de los pocos hijos de magos que se salvaron del escrutinio del nuevo régimen del ministerio de magia, muchos otros no contaron con su suerte, parecía que su mundo como lo encontraba ahora estaba sacado de una película de terror y sin ir más allá, era como vivir las Primera y Segunda Guerras Mundiales de las que hablaban los muggles de nuevo. La antigua política del ministerio se había acabado, departamentos como la Central de Aurores, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia y el Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas ya no existían porque los mandos del poder, mortifagos en su mayoría; utilizaban a seres como los inferí, demonios, hombres lobo, vampiros y muchos otros a favor de sus intereses.

Muchas de estas criaturas salieron a la luz pública tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle y fueron los que comenzaron con los días oscuros en ambos mundos. La magia ya no era un secreto para la sociedad no mágica, todo el mundo estaba consciente de que existían los demonios, hombres lobo y vampiros pero ya no creían en esos seres como un simple mito de lo que siempre se les había dicho que eran. Algunos seres estaban bajo el mando de los mortifagos, otros estaban en completa libertad al no tener a nadie controlándolos ni regulando su forma de vida.

Todo había cambiado, la vida dentro del mundo mágico y muggle no era la misma, mucha gente murió durante más de veinte años que duró la lucha para capturar a los mortifagos que aún seguían en pie, pero ese tiempo había terminado, ya no había nadie que pudiera controlar a esas bestias y seres, los muggles no salían de sus casas por miedo a ser atacados por estos seres mágicos y también por los llamados _Shadowgift_ que los mortifagos entrenaban en un amplio conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras y los volvían unas máquinas para matar. Solo los más osados tenían el valor o quizá la temeridad de salir a las calles sin temor a enfrentarse a los oscuros seres y a los magos con dones obtenidos por una extraña mutación provocada por la utilización de la magia oscura a plenitud. Los tiempos eran oscuros, la oscuridad reinaba y los ideales de la pureza de la sangre estaban en todo su apogeo.

El régimen del ministerio de magia se había vuelto oscuro, discriminatorio e intimidante. Los que tenían el mando ubicaban a los magos y brujas que eran hijos de muggles y que comenzaban a mostrar rasgos de magia en ellos desde temprana edad. El ministerio daba con ellos, y un grupo llamado _Deatherblood_ arrebataba a los niños de las manos de sus dolosos padres para después ser llevados al ministerio de magia para verificar qué tipo de poderes tenía su magia, sobre todo si esta respondía al llamado de la sombra o de la luz. Si la magia de algún niño respondía a la luz, era llevado al noroeste de Inglaterra en el condado de West Lancashire donde los mortifagos manejaban una especie de campo de concentración donde esos niños se quedaban a vivir en condiciones insalubres y muchos de ellos morían por las condiciones del lugar, por hambre o por el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables sobre ellos. Fueron años de masacre y derrame de sangre inocente y los padres de esos niños no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

La Orden del Fénix había caído ya no luchaban públicamente contra los mortifagos, ahora actuaban en secreto, ocultos de las miradas de los magos y los muggles. El dolor y la pena por la muerte de esos pequeños había aminorado gracias a que la Orden del Fénix, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, desarrolló un sistema de detección de magia muy parecido al que utilizaba el ministerio y de ese modo pudieron evitar las muertes de muchos niños escondiéndolos y ayudándoles cuando tuvieran edad suficiente sobre el correcto uso de su magia y sus poderes. Eso era lo único que la Orden del Fénix podía hacer en esos años.

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había suspendido sus actividades después de que un ataque de estudiantes aspirantes a mortifagos se llevó a cabo y todos los estudiantes de todos los años, como la planta docente, decidió dejar el castillo y parar las actividades, pues, estaba claro, que la oscuridad había cernido al mundo mágico en un caos, no había un gobierno, había una dictadura impuesta en manos de Rabastán Lestrange y el mundo mágico comenzó su decadencia tendiendo a desaparecer con el paso de los años.

Los magos ahora parecían muggles, los muggles eran personas paranoicas y asustadas por todo lo que vivían en pleno siglo XXI, los magos se educaban en escuelas muggles y en casa estudiaban magia con sus padres teniendo cuidado de que el detector del ministerio no los encontrara. En el día no había ningún peligro, a menos que te encontrarás con alguno de los _Shadowgift_ en la calle, lo que siempre sería muy poco probable; en la noche estaba el verdadero peligro. Las calles de ambos mundos se llenaban de vampiros, licántropos y demonios que hasta los muggles veían como sus pesadillas se realizaban ante sus ojos. Todo el mundo era un caos y era una gran oscuridad, así pasaron los años, veintidós largos años en medio del dolor, el miedo y la tristeza porque nada sería como antes.

Trafalgar Square estaba intacta después de tantos años de oscuridad y sombra, a sus ojos parecía como si esa zona de Londres que ya no identificaba si era muggle o mágico, nunca hubiera sido expuesta a los encantamientos y ataques de las bestias nocturnas. La gente de Londres seguía saliendo a dar un paseo por la plaza como comúnmente lo harían en tiempos de paz, ya no importaba en nada el estatuto del secreto de los magos, los muggles de algún modo sabían que ellos se encontraban ahí. Miró a cada una de las personas que paseaban a esas horas de la mañana por la plaza en un día sábado con el cielo nublado y un aire frio como clara señal de que pronto caería una llovizna, si es que a las lloviznas en Londres se le podían llamar así, pensó el muchacho sentado sobre unos escalones de piedra. Dirigió su vista hacia sus hermanos menores que estaban cerca de una de las fuentes de la plaza jugando con el agua como si fueran niños pequeños, al menos su hermana menor lo era con dieciocho años recién cumplidos; miró el agua cristalina que caía de la fuente, en verdad se sorprendía de que después de tantos años, el agua fuera cristalina y aún la ciudad tuviera agua dentro de sus tuberías, quizá el gobierno de los magos estaba hecho un asco pero los muggles no se dejaban amedrentar, mantenían cada sitio de la ciudad intacta así como todo el país.

Desvió la mirada de la fuente y de sus hermanos y se concentró en recordar cómo desde que había cumplido los trece años, su vida había cambiado para siempre y se convirtió en lo que ahora era. Nació un doce de enero del año dos mil seis, en la antigua mansión Black ahora Potter a las nueve de la mañana, de cabello negro azabache revuelto idéntico al de su padre, de ojos marrones herencia de su madre así como la piel pálida y con algunas pecas, de complexión delgada y de alta estatura casi superando a su tío Ron en la altura. Muchos de sus familiares y amigos de ellos que habían conocido a su padre de joven y a su abuelo paterno cuyo nombre era en honor a él, le decían que se parecía mucho a su abuelo pero que tenia algunos signos o formas de comportarse propias de su padre, pero a él nunca le importó eso, no le importó que dijeran que la fama Potter le precedía y que debía ser un mejor mago que su padre quien había logrado grandes hazañas con tan sólo once años de edad y recién iniciado el colegio.

James Sirius Potter Weasley, como se llamaba el muchacho de veintidós años, nunca fue adepto de las comparaciones entre su padre y él mismo, si quería destacar lo haría por el talento que tenía dentro de sí y no por tratar de igualar a su padre o a su madre, dado el caso. Durante su corta estancia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, fue seleccionado en su primer año a la casa de Gryffindor donde toda su familia había estado, su primer año fue relativamente tranquilo, conoció a dos de sus mejores amigos; Raphael Anderson y Stephen Lawrence, de las casas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin respectivamente, de los tres, sólo Raphael tenia orígenes muggles pero eso poco importó a los otros dos.

En su primer año, James trató de entrar al equipo de Quidditch de su casa y se presentó a las pruebas pero no logró conseguir su pase, para él no entrar al equipo era un fracaso total, sabía que muchos a su alrededor esperaban que lo hiciera tal y como su padre en sus tiempos de estudiante, fue entonces cuando entendió que la sombra de su padre y su nombre gozaban de gran peso en la comunidad mágica, supo que no sólo tenía una vida privada sino también una vida pública, vida la cual no quería en absoluto y la aborrecía tal como lo hacía con los mortifagos que le daban problemas a su padre y tíos, odiaba a la gente cobarde y no le gustaban las mentiras.

Su segundo año fue el momento de gloria, por fin pudo lograr una vacante en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa como buscador al igual que su padre antes que él; quizá no hizo grandes maniobras como su padre pero se ganó una buena fama entre la comunidad estudiantil de Hogwarts. Fue ese año donde descubrió que tenía extraños poderes junto con su magia, los cuales no sabía cómo explicar. Recordaba que era una clase de Encantamientos y el Profesor Flitwick los había puesto a practicar, entonces pasó algo que lo dejó sin habla. Algunos de los libros que se encontraban en la sala comenzaron a flotar en el aire de forma extraña, el profesor pensando que alguno de los alumnos había utilizado el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa_ pidió a la clase que quien hubiera conjurado los libros dejara de hacerlo; James en un acto reflejo soltó su varita la cual quedó suspendida en el aire como si la gravedad de la Tierra se hubiera evaporado de repente y con disimulo, volvió a tomar su varita entre sus manos bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo Ravenclaw, Raphael Anderson.

Entonces supo que su magia había mutado desde que nació, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus poderes salieran a la luz y, _¡Vaya forma que eligieron para aparecer!_ pensó el muchacho con ironía y sarcasmo. Cuando sus padres se enteraron, trataron de tranquilizar a un nervioso James que no entendía que era lo que le sucedía, entonces le contaron la historia de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y lo que había pasado al caer Lord Voldemort. Su extraño poder de levitar las cosas a su antojo, lo que tiempo después llamó _Telequinesis_ provenía gracias a la alteración que había sufrido la magia desde que los mortifagos comenzaron a dominar la magia oscura y para detenerlos, no habían tenido otra opción que valerse de la magia blanca que también se alteró al interactuar con la magia negra. Según sus padres, cada chico de su generación y las posteriores presentarían esa alteración mágica si no llegaban pronto a una solución pero el tiempo se agotaba.

Entonces llegó su tercer año y con él, el descubrimiento de que sus dos amigos también tenían raros poderes. James se comunicó con su padre para contarle lo sucedido con sus amigos y en las fiestas de Navidad había invitado a ambos para que festejaran junto a su familia. Su padre y los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, encontraron que los poderes de Raphael y Stephen reaccionaban a la magia blanca al igual que James y prosiguieron en hallar los poderes de cada uno. Raphael resultó tener algo llamado _Súper Fuerza_ con la que podía ser capaz de levantar un auto sin menor problema, en cambio Stephen resultó ser una _Sombra_ podía acercarse a cualquier miembro de la Orden o de alguno de los primos de James que también tenían poderes y el rastro se perdía, las _Videntes_ no eran capaces de ver nada y los de _Sentidos Agudizados_ tampoco podían detectar su olor, era algo parecido a un escudo, le pareció brillante la primera vez que vio el poder de su amigo en acción.

Pero no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas, regresaron al colegio junto con el hermano de James que ese año había comenzado el colegio, todo eran risas y bromas, hasta que un día un grupo de estudiantes de diferentes casas, fieles a los ideales del nuevo régimen, atacó la escuela como en la batalla final que trajo consigo la caída de Lord Voldemort y la mayor parte del colegio quedó inservible. Ante tal amenaza, todos los padres de familia hicieron que sus hijos regresaran a casa y los profesores decidieron cerrar la escuela hasta que la situación en el mundo mágico se solucionara. Nueve años habían pasado, nueve largos años de constante lucha y supervivencia, y cada día la situación empeoraba cada vez más.

Los aurores que trabajaban de incognito se volvieron cazadores de demonios y de criaturas oscuras, enseñaron a sus hijos a defenderse y un poco de Artes Oscuras, la Orden del Fénix no era lo mismo que había sido hace tanto tiempo ya, ahora eran una organización que cazaba criaturas oscuras e impedía que atacaran a los muggles al mismo tiempo que trataban de salvar a niños inocentes de una muerte sanguinaria y terrible.

Cuando el colegio cerró, James, sus primos y sus amigos siguieron sus estudios de manos de Hermione Granger, esposa de su tío Ron Weasley y de los que habían logrado terminar el colegio como Ted Remus Lupin y Victoire Weasley. Aprendieron el uso de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, hechizos de defensa, maldiciones y las diferentes criaturas mágicas que se encontraban dentro del mundo mágico, aprendieron también a defenderse gracias a los duelos que los ponían a hacer entre ellos durante sus lecciones en casa. Cuando los chicos más grandes cumplieron la edad de diecisiete años fueron instruidos sobre las artes de destruir a cada una de las criaturas que vagaban en las calles durante la noche convirtiéndose también en cazadores de criaturas nocturnas, lo cual les resultaba sencillo según los poderes que poseían conjuntamente con la magia con varita.

Miró al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que ya casi era la hora del crepúsculo, debían regresar a casa antes de que se hiciera de noche y tuvieran que toparse con las criaturas nocturnas. Se levantó de ese escalón duro de piedra y caminó hacia sus hermanos que se encaminaban hacia él con expresiones serias en sus rostros.

―Debemos irnos―dijo James con voz grave llena de seriedad a sus dos hermanos que asintieron ante sus palabras.

Los tres juntos comenzaron a andar por Trafalgar Square para encaminarse hacia la zona donde se encontraba Grimmauld Place, el silencio se hizo presente en ellos lo que no era nada normal, pues siempre sus dos hermanos se pasaban molestándose uno al otro y esas peleas le causaban un gran dolor de cabeza. James iba en medio de los dos, a su lado derecho se encontraba su hermano menor por dos años, Albus Severus Potter Weasley de veinte años, de cabello negro azabache como el de James, Albus era el único de los hijos de Harry Potter que había heredado los ojos verde esmeralda de su padre, en sí Albus era como una mini copia de su padre, al menos físicamente, con la excepción de que no usaba gafas como durante años llevaba haciendo su padre; a su izquierda, con su largo cabello lacio del color del fuego se encontraba su hermana menor de dieciocho años, Lily Luna Potter, de ojos marrones, de piel pálida y pecosa, de mediana estatura siendo una de esas la causa de las bromas de sus dos hermanos hacia ella. Pero Lily había resultado ser todo lo contrario a una niña tranquila y sumisa que se dejaría de sus dos hermanos mayores sobre todo gracias a la influencia de su extraño poder que podía dejar a ambos varones Potter sin poder utilizar sus poderes hasta que Lily decidiera regresárselos y eso era peligroso.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están tan callados? No es normal en ustedes dos―dijo James a sus hermanos con una sonrisa ladeada en forma de burla.

―No sucede nada, James―contestó Lily con tranquilidad mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

―Lily tiene razón, hermano, tan solo es que aún no me acostumbro a salir tranquilamente sin ser atacado por alguno de los _Shadow_ o una criatura oscura―dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros sin mirar a sus hermanos.

James sonrió con burla mirando hacia el cielo encapotado de Londres, no había duda, en cualquier momento caería un buen aguacero y si no se daban prisa, la lluvia podía tomarlos desprevenidos en el camino a casa. Bajó la mirada y observó como los muggles caminaban por las calles con rapidez ante la sensación de que en cualquier momento llovería y al mismo tiempo giraban sus cabezas de un lado a otro tratando de que nadie ni _algo_ les siguieran pues pronto oscurecería. El muchacho suspiró al mirar esa imagen en los muggles, los entendía, él llevaba nueve años persiguiendo a esas criaturas y por más que atrapabas a la mayoría, al día siguiente aparecían más como si se ocultaran debajo de las piedras. Daba gracias a Merlín de que ese día o es decir, esa noche no le tocaba turno así que podría dormir tranquilo y de seguido si es que no se encontraban con alguna novedad en plena madrugada.

―Esperen―dijo Lily deteniéndose de golpe y alzó la cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo por encima de sus dos hermanos, bajó la mirada y se puso seria tratando de concentrarse en algo que ninguno de los dos chicos Potter podían entender.

Al menos que se tratara de estar investigando algún poder cercano, pensó James mientras miraba a su hermana que mantenía la mirada desorbitada, algo que desde su particular punto de vista le daba pavor, pues parecía ida o poseída por alguno de los demonios con los que tenían que pelear casi a diario. Al paso de algunos cuantos minutos, la mirada de Lily volvió a ser la misma de siempre aunque su semblante permanecía sin expresión.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Identificaste algo?―preguntó Albus con preocupación a su hermana menor, James sabía que en días de descanso como aquellos, Albus odiaba entrar en acción y si lo hacía era porque la situación lo ameritaba y él estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, estaban de descanso, no quería enfrentarse a seres oscuros ni a sus contrapartes oscuras.

―No es precisamente un _qué_, sino un _quien_―dijo Lily con seriedad mirando a sus hermanos, caminando por enfrente de ellos siguiendo quizá, la ruta de donde venia lo que fuera que hubiera detectado.

James apuró a su hermano para ir detrás de su hermana que ya llevaba algunos pasos por enfrente de ellos y si sus ojos no le fallaban, su hermana se estaba dirigiendo hacia un callejón sin salida del que podía salir mal parada si ellos no estaban ahí para ayudarle. James sabía que su hermana era hábil con la varita pero si en dado caso tenía que utilizar su poder de poco le serviría si era una criatura oscura, por eso debían estar ellos ahí para ayudarle si lo ameritaba.

Los hermanos Potter entraron al callejón y la escena que sus ojos presenciaron era aquella que nunca quisieron ni querían presenciar en su vida de cazadores de criaturas oscuras durara lo que tuviera que durar. James observó como un muchacho de la edad de Albus, veinte años a lo mucho, de cabello rubio platino despeinado y algo sudoroso, con la mirada inyectada en sangre, mantenía a dos muchachos de su misma edad, veintidós años, bajo una tanda de ondas de choque que lanzaba a los dos muchachos hacia la pared del callejón haciendo que soltaran unos fuertes alaridos de dolor ante los golpes causando la risa malévola del muchacho que se divertía con el espectáculo que veía.

Nueve años siendo cazador y rival de un _Shadowgift_ no eran suficientes para soportar semejante tortura que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, ese chico lo que quería era matarlos a como diera lugar, pero, ¿Por qué? Se preguntó sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo, su hermana parecía saber lo que hacía y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que no se moviera, que ella actuaria sola. Su mirada marrón era decidida y llena de determinación, James sonrió de medio lado, esa era la mirada que su hermana siempre ponía cuando descubría los poderes de otras personas, significando que los utilizaría. Observó de nuevo lo que sucedía en el callejón, el _Shadowgift_ estaba a punto de dar otra onda de choque hacia los dos muchachos pero Lily intervino colocando un campo de fuerza entre los dos chicos atacados y el _Shadowgift_. James no pudo negar que se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su hermana, eso significaba que alguno de los dos chicos tenía ese poder, ¿Por qué no lo habían utilizado entonces?

La mirada del rubio _Shadow_ se volvió hacia los tres hermanos que lo miraban con seriedad adoptando una pose defensiva con las varitas en alto. El chico rubio rio estruendosamente y observó con el rabillo del ojo como los dos muchachos que resultaban ser un chico y una chica, trataban de incorporarse del suelo donde habían caído momentos antes de que Lily colocara el campo de fuerza. James conocía a ese rubio muy bien, era nieto de uno de los mortifagos, que aunque su familia hubiera abandonado ese camino hace tiempo, no tuvieron otra opción que seguir los ideales que por tanto tiempo habían luchado y que al final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica abandonaron quedando su apellido hundido en la miseria y el desprestigio. Scorpius Malfoy, ese era el nombre de ese muchacho al que James le tenía una gran lástima por el destino de su familia.

― ¿De nuevo a las andadas, Malfoy?―preguntó Lily con tono mordaz mientras se acercaba a los muchachos tendidos en el suelo, sin soltar la varita y apuntando con ella al _Shadowgift_―Porque no me sorprende.

―Miren a quienes tenemos aquí―dijo el rubio con falsa expresión de sorpresa alzando su varita también y apuntando con ella a la joven Potter frente a él―Los hermanos Potter. Iguales a su padre que no puede pasar ni un minuto hacerse el héroe, ustedes siguen esa pauta muy bien―dijo riendo de forma estridente de nuevo haciendo que James y Albus fruncieran el ceño.

James miró detrás del rubio unos cubos de basura y una idea se metió a su cabeza. Podría hacerlos levitar con su poder y darle un golpe certero a Malfoy quien quedaría inconsciente en el callejón a merced de las criaturas que pronto saldrían. Se concentró en los cubos y poco a poco comenzó a hacerlos levitar, pero Lily se dio cuenta y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia él, dándole a entender que no utilizarían sus propios poderes; Lily tenía un plan para atacar a Malfoy y dejarlo fuera de combate para después ayudar a esos chicos.

―Lo que hagamos o no, no te incumbe, Malfoy―gruñó Lily agarrando fuerte la varita y apuntando a Malfoy con decisión―Ahora me dirás, porque estabas torturándolos con tus ondas de choque―fue una orden imperativa no una pregunta, eso le quedó claro a James.

― ¿Por qué he de decirle a una _Heatgift_ sobre lo que hago y lo que no?―dijo Malfoy utilizando las mismas palabras que Lily le había dicho hace unos instantes.

James miró a Albus que mantenía en alto su varita en medio de un claro nerviosismo, Albus miró a su hermano y James le dejó ver que no estaba mucho mejor de los nervios que él, James quería actuar pero su hermana no lo dejaba, a ninguno de los dos.

―Bien, entonces no me queda otra opción―dijo Lily metiendo su varita en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Al ver esto, Malfoy no perdió el tiempo alzó su mano desprovista de varita y la dirigió hacia la pelirroja para atacarla con su poder de ondas de choque, lo cual James y Albus evitaron con unos _Impedimenta_, _Protego_ y un cubo de basura siendo levitado por James y lanzado con fuerza hacia Malfoy quien esquivó los ataques con maestría así como el cubo de basura que se dirigía raudo y veloz hacia él. Entonces Lily volvió a lanzar un campo de fuerza para protegerse a sí misma de los ataques y después lanzó rayos parecidos a los de una tormenta eléctrica desde sus manos haciendo que Malfoy se retorciera en el piso por el dolor, lanzando maldiciones hacia la chica Potter.

James y Albus aprovechando que Malfoy se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, se acercaron a los dos muchachos que momentos antes, el chico rubio perteneciente a la generación de Albus, estaba torturando. La chica y el chico que estaban en el suelo, según logró observar James ante la batalla que seguía librando su hermana, eran rubios y vestían con ropas muggles, James pensó que eran simples muggles que Malfoy había encontrado para divertirse un rato, un claro comportamiento que no soportaba en los _Shadowgift_. Tomó al chico rubio y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras Albus ayudaba a la chica, por suerte ambos aún estaban conscientes.

James llamó a Lily para que se fueran de ese callejón y dejaran a Malfoy a merced de las criaturas que no tardaban en salir. Los hermanos Potter caminaron rápidamente por las calles aledañas a Grimmauld Place o al menos lo intentaban gracias a que traían a cuestas a los dos muchachos que al parecer estaban malheridos. Cuando tomaron la calle de Grimmauld Place, las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes soltando una fuerte tormenta, Lily que era la única que podía caminar libremente, se abrió camino entre sus hermanos directo hacia su casa escondida por años de los ojos de los muggles e hizo aparecer la renovada mansión de Grimmauld Place número doce ayudando a sus hermanos abriendo la puerta de hierro de par en par.

James y Albus se encaminaron a la sala de estar y colocaron a los dos muchachos sobre los sillones esperando a que Lily trajera a sus padres que debían estar en la cocina junto a Kreacher supervisando la cena de ese día. James se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado revolviéndolo, haciendo que su parentesco con su hermano menor fuera mayor ante la sorpresa de dos chicos desconocidos sentados en el sofá quienes le miraban tratando de recordar si alguna vez lo habían visto. James les dedicó a ambos chicos una mirada severa pues hasta esas alturas creía que había sido una imprudencia de su parte el haberles ayudado y salvado de las manos de Scorpius Malfoy. El chico Malfoy al igual que James era un cazador, pero no de criaturas mágicas, Malfoy se dedicaba a cazar a los _Heatgifts_ como James y sus hermanos, su misión principal era encontrarlos, llevarlos hacia donde se encontraban los mortifagos y acabar con ellos de una manera sangrienta sin permitirles siquiera defenderse. Hasta ese entonces, ninguno de los que él conocía habían sido encontrados, sólo presentaban batalla tal y como lo habían hecho.

Si Malfoy buscaba a esos chicos que habían salvado era por algo, y al revelarse en ese callejón le habían dado pistas a Malfoy sobre sus poderes, al menos Lily y el mismo James, su mente le decía que habían actuado mal, pero su mentalidad Gryffindor gracias al colegio, le indicaba lo contrario que había sido justo; entonces recordó cuando Lily ocupó unos poderes que no había visto antes, suponía que eran los poderes de los dos muchachos. Bufó exasperado y escuchó los pasos rápidos de su padre desde la cocina hacia la sala seguido de cerca por Lily y su madre, esperaba que al menos su padre pudiera dar con el origen de los poderes de esos dos muchachos de los que ni el nombre había preguntado.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se llevara las manos hasta su cabeza, pensó que durante el corto enfrentamiento con Malfoy se había dado un golpe, bajó una de sus manos para averiguar si tenía sangre o no. Su mano completamente limpia le dio una enorme sorpresa, no se había golpeado con nada. Entonces no entendía porque le dolía la cabeza tan de repente, quizá fue por el stress del momento que habían vivido hace algunos minutos y aún así no le encontraba lógica porque había vivido ya momentos así antes y nunca le había pasado. Miró de nuevo a los extraños inquilinos que ocupaban uno de los sofás de la sala y sintió de nuevo una fuerte punzada parecida a la que describía su padre cuando era un niño y le contaba sobre lo que vivió durante el ascenso de Lord Voldemort, solo que a su padre le dolía la frente, justo donde tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, a James le dolía la cabeza como si le hubieran dado un golpe con un bate de beisbol muggle. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

―James, James―escuchó como su padre lo llamaba con insistencia pero no hacía demasiado caso porque el dolor de cabeza era fuerte y apenas podía soportarlo. Apretó fuerte los dientes para aguantar el dolor tratando de que en su rostro no se formara ninguna mueca de dolor sino su padre se preocuparía por él.

―Papá, yo les pedí que los trajeran aquí-dijo Lily a su padre con seguridad en la voz―Creo que nadie mejor que tú para saber si responden a la Luz o la Oscuridad―dijo Lily con misterio mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano mayor que se acariciaba las sienes sin parar.

―Sabes que eso es un gran riesgo, Lily. ¿Si reaccionaran a la Oscuridad que crees que deberíamos hacer con ellos?―regañó Harry Potter a su hija menor mirándola severamente a través de sus gafas redondas.

―Papá, sé que no los mandarías a las calles y los enviarías a los mortifagos para que se unan a ellos―dijo Lily con una ligera mueca de burla―Antes pedirías que les borraran la memoria para que no recordaran nada sobre nosotros. Sé el proceder, tranquilo.

Harry Potter sonrió con sorna a su hija quien se encogió de hombros y se alejó un poco hasta ponerse a la altura de su hermano James, él la miró con cierta gracia aguantando el dolor de cabeza. Lily lo miró negando con la cabeza y agarró a su hermano por la manga del sweater y se lo llevó de la sala rumbo a la cocina con la finalidad de que se tomara algo para el dolor de cabeza.

James se fijó que mientras avanzaban, el dolor de cabeza desaparecía y ya no sentía esa pulsión en la cabeza pero aún así siguió a su hermana que parecía que no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Entraron en la cocina y se encontraron al viejo elfo domestico, Kreacher, quien al verlos entrar hizo una reverencia por lo que los dos hermanos rodaron los ojos, tenían toda su existencia en ese mundo pidiéndole a ese viejo elfo que no los tratara con tanto respeto pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos, siempre era esa la forma en la que eran recibidos por el elfo.

Lily hizo que James tomara asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina mientras le pedía a Kreacher una poción para aminorar el dolor de cabeza inexistente de James, él se dedicó a observar a su hermana que le preparaba un té con fervor, cosa que hizo a James sonreír abiertamente, desde que recordaba, Lily trataba de consentir a sus hermanos y hacer que se sintieran mejor si se encontraban enfermos, ella, para James, era como el ángel de la guarda para Albus y para él que adoraban a su pequeña hermana con el alma y la sobreprotegían como buenos hermanos mayores aunque ya les había dado muestras de que podía cuidarse sola, en eso se parecía a su madre.

Observó como Lily acercaba la taza de té hacia él pidiéndole que se lo bebiera todo y después se tomaría la poción con sabor a duende que tenía la poción para el dolor de cabeza, James no sabía sí ese sabor existía pero para él, esa poción sabia horrendo.

― ¿Por qué no le contestaste a papá cuando te preguntó sobre los dos chicos? ¿O solo estabas actuando el dolor de cabeza?―inquirió Lily mirando a James como si lo culpara de algo con los ojos entrecerrados, James quien estaba tomando un sorbo del té que le dio su hermana casi se ahoga con él al escuchar las preguntas y la acusación de su hermana sobre él.

―Nada de eso, _Lily Loony_―dijo James mofándose mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzaba de brazos―En teoría los tres sabemos lo mismo, ¿No? ¿Qué más daba que le contestaras tu o Albus a mi padre?―dijo James desinteresadamente y enarcando una ceja.

Lily rodó los ojos y bufó exasperada y ocupó una de las sillas frente a su hermano―Eres el líder de tu propio equipo de cazadores, eres uno de los mejores y estabas ahí en el momento de los hechos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quería que _tú_, mi querido hermanito, le dijeras algo sobre ellos?―habló la pelirroja en un susurro bajo con ironía.

James miró hacia otro lado mientras tomaba un poco de té y después de estar callado unos minutos miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y fijó la mirada en su hermana―Albus está en su equipo, sabrá sobrellevarlo.

―James, sabes que después de papá y de Kingsley, tú eres el siguiente al mando, todo lo que hace nuestro padre ahora, en el futuro lo tendrás que hacer tú. Ese es tu destino―dijo Lily con voz seria y una mirada inquisidora mientras le pasaba a James el frasco con la poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Ante las palabras de Lily, James hizo un gesto de enfado y frunció el entrecejo. Eso no le gustaba para nada, tan solo pensar que él era el siguiente líder de la Orden del Fénix le daba arcadas, nunca pidió ser uno de los mejores cazadores y tener un equipo a su cargo, tampoco pidió ser un líder tanto de sus primos que formaban parte de los _Heatgift_ y de otros magos y brujas más y ni él mismo pidió ser un mago con poderes extraordinarios más allá de lo que la magia podía dar.

Sólo quería darle caza a cada una de las criaturas oscuras que poco tiempo tuvo de estudiar en el colegio y de las cuales supo gracias a los libros de Defensa que eran propiedad de su tía Hermione y de algunos ejemplares que estaban en los estantes de la biblioteca de la mansión Potter. Era un chico de trece años en un cuerpo de un hombre de veintidós años, había madurado antes de tiempo, sin duda, pero James siempre guardó en su corazón la esperanza de poder hacer una broma en el colegio como lo hicieron sus tíos Fred y George y su abuelo y sus amigos antes que él, pero una mutación de la magia y el ascenso de los mortifagos que aún quedaban, le quitaron todas esas esperanzas y lo transformaron en lo que era ahora.

Un cazador de criaturas oscuras y un _transportista_ o _telequinesis_, como quisieran llamarlo, un poder que le costó su tiempo dominar y aprender. No era un auror pero tampoco era como si quisiera serlo, era una vida que él no había elegido y cada día se lo reprochaba a sí mismo, y a cada instante se preguntaba sobre su destino y siempre acababa en lo mismo, él sería el líder de una guerra, la última, la que decidiría que bando de la magia ganaría, ¿Qué más daba? Día a día, millones de muggles alrededor del mundo morían a causa de esas criaturas oscuras que habían salido de las pesadillas y se habían vuelto realidad, noche tras noche una vida inocente se perdía y decían que era una causa noble. No le veía lo noble en ningún lado. Solo podía ver oscuridad y más oscuridad y dolor.

Esos chicos que estaban en el salón de su casa eran la prueba de ello, parecían magos por las varitas que sostenían en sus manos, pero sus vestimentas eran propias de los muggles. Si ellos no hubieran llegado, si tan sólo Lily no hubiera detectado los poderes de Malfoy, su destino habría sido la muerte rápida y dolorosa propia y característica del _Shadowgift_ Scorpius Malfoy.

Volvió a tomarse la cabeza de nuevo, había pensado en la posibilidad de que esos chicos debían algo a Malfoy pero ahora, su teoría no tenía sentido, o tal vez todo tenía que ver con ese dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Agarró el frasco de poción y se lo tomó todo de un trago, no le supo a nada, estaba pensando en tantas cosas pero finalmente en nada que se le olvidó el horrendo sabor de la poción recién tomada.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina rumbo al salón para saber cómo iban las cosas con su padre y los dos chicos. El dolor de cabeza se hizo presente de nuevo conforme avanzaba y entraba al salón, las miradas de los ahí presentes se giraron hacia él con miedo otras con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Escuchó lejana la voz de su padre que lo presentaba a los nuevos inquilinos de la mansión Potter.

―No se asusten, él es uno de mis muchachos que los salvó. James, ellos son Aarón y Gabriela Charlestón, hijos de muggles al parecer, según lo que me han dicho―dijo Harry con una sonrisa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo Albus que se encontraba a un lado de él y que le había ayudado a investigar a los muchachos.

James se llevó las manos a su cabeza de nuevo y sintió mareos y ganas de vomitar, lo cual era extraño―Que bien papá, ¿Qué resultó?―dijo respirando hondo y bajando sus manos acercándose a los muchachos y a su familia.

―Respondieron a la Luz, supongo que tenemos nuevos aliados, pero no soy el indicado para hacerlos entrar en este mundo lleno de criaturas oscuras y _Heatgift y Shadowgift_, sé pelear contra mortifagos y sus maldiciones, lo que no sé es cómo instruir a los nuevos en esto. Tu madre fue a llamar a Ted, espera a que llegue―dijo Harry dando un paso mirando a su hijo mayor quien trató de mirarlo con seriedad y asintió ante la petición de su padre y Harry salió de la estancia dejando solos a los dos Charlestón, Albus y James.

―Papá dice que tan solo están asustados, dice que Ted y Victoire podrán ayudarlos―dijo Albus en voz baja acercándose a su hermano que mostraba una clara mueca de inquietud e intranquilidad muy extraña en James―Piensa en eso porque fueron los primeros en dominar sus poderes y saber sobre esto y nos ayudaron a nosotros. Estudiaron hasta tercer año en la casa Hufflepuff, son de tu generación, mismo año, misma edad.

―No se me hacen conocidos de nada, si hubieran estado en Hogwarts, los hubiera identificado―dijo James intranquilo a su hermano.

―Sólo te informaba, ya sabes, por eso de que eres como el segundo al mando y todo eso, creo que debías estar enterado de eso por si en la próxima reunión es necesario saberlo y que sea dicho―dijo Albus con una sonrisa ladeada, para James era un alivio saber que su hermano menor le entendía en el aspecto de que él no quería ser un líder ni llevar a cuestas el mando de la Orden y de vez en cuando bromeaban entre ellos de eso.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea de la sala, alarmaron a los dos jóvenes rubios y a los hermanos Potter quienes sabían quién había llegado a su casa ese momento. Albus ahogó una carcajada poniendo una mueca de una sonrisa socarrona cuando vio como los dos gemelos se asustaban ante lo que veían, James lo miró con una ceja enarcada al ver lo que hacía su hermano mientras se encaminaba hacia la chimenea para recibir a los recién llegados, ignorando olímpicamente su dolor de cabeza.

De la chimenea salió la figura de una mujer de veinticinco años, de gran belleza, ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo y no gracias a las cenizas de la chimenea, detrás de ella salió la figura de un hombre de treinta años, de cabello rubio que cambió a azul en un instante, vivaces ojos azules vestido de color marrón. Eran Victoire y Ted Lupin.

― ¡Victoire, mírate nada más, sigues igual de guapa que siempre!―exclamó James emocionado mientras ayudaba a su prima a entrar al salón y miró al hombre que la acompañaba y le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de camaradería entre ambos.

― ¡James, primo, tu siempre tan galante!―dijo Victoire con una risa cantarina que llamó la atención de los otros presentes en la sala.

―Que no te oiga decir eso Katherine, prima―dijo Albus con una sonrisa acercándose a saludar a su prima y primo político―Ya sabes, con lo posesiva que es…

Los cuatro rieron sonoramente hasta que Ted desvió la mirada y encontró a dos chicos de veintidós años acurrucados como ratones asustados en uno de los sillones de la sala donde años atrás se había encontrado el viejo tapiz de los Black, entonces las risas callaron cuando miraron hacia donde observaba Ted.

Ted miró a James cómo queriendo saber si eran ellos de quienes le habían hablado, James asintió con la cabeza y entonces Ted se acercó a los dos muchachos quienes brincaron asustados. Ted examinó a cada uno de cerca, James no sabría bien cómo explicar lo que estaba viendo puesto que nunca entendía lo que hacía Ted en esas ocasiones, Ted se giró hacia ellos y miró a los Potter.

― ¿Pueden llamar a Lily? Necesitaré de su ayuda―dijo Ted demasiado serio y Albus salió del salón para buscar a su hermana.

―Chicos, escúchenme―dijo Ted llamando la atención de los dos rubios frente a él quienes lo miraron con nerviosismo―No les haré daño, soy Ted Lupin, pero pueden llamarme Teddy si quieren, ¿Está bien?

Los dos chicos asintieron en silencio sin decir nada, a los pocos minutos, James observó como Albus entraba de nuevo a la sala seguido de su hermana y de sus padres que saludaron a Ted con una leve cabezada y Lily se acercó a Ted frente a los dos muchachos que aún permanecían asustados.

Victoire al ver el estado de los muchachos, se acercó a ellos y tocó sus frentes con sus manos, los chicos gritaron de dolor pues Victoire había utilizado sus poderes de curación con ellos para quitarles el shock en el que se habían metido. James se acercó más a Ted junto con su padre y sus dos hermanos para observar a los muchachos que antes tenían las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo, ahora sus ojos estaban normales, ya no había rastro de miedo en ellos y parecía que respiraban con mayor tranquilidad.

―Lily, ¿Qué lograste identificar en ellos?―preguntó Teddy con una sonrisa a la chica pelirroja que se arrodilló al lado del chico metamorfomago también con una sonrisa.

―Sus poderes son _Campos de fuerza_ y_ Electricidad_, si no me equivoco, los _Campos de fuerza_ los puede realizar la chica y el control de _Electricidad_ el muchacho, lamento no haber preguntado sus nombres―dijo Lily bajando la mirada apenada y las mejillas arreboladas girándose hacia su hermano James quién haciendo uso de un gran autocontrol soportaba el creciente dolor de cabeza que tenía tratando de confortar a su hermana.

―Son poderes que no había visto en algunos de nosotros hasta ahora—dijo Teddy pensativo bajando un poco la cabeza―Bien, Harry, me dijiste en la carta que eran de la Luz, aunque no con esas palabras, entonces creo que debemos explicarles lo que significaría que sus poderes reaccionen a la Luz, técnicamente, son nuestros aliados―dijo Teddy mirando al cabeza de la familia Potter quién asintió hacia su ahijado.

James miró a su padre quién mantenía una postura seria y algo amenazante, sonrió de medio lado, no cabía duda siempre ponía esa pose cuando entraba en modo _auror_, era una especie de broma que tenían entre Albus y él cuando observaban a su padre entrar en acción; James pensó que había sacado algo de su padre en cuestión a eso pues desde sus quince años que pudo manejar por completo sus poderes _telequineticos_ se volvió una especie de auror en entrenamiento volviéndose uno de los mejores hasta ese momento. Pero no creía que ser uno de los mejores fuera lo máximo, siempre se dijo a sí mismo que debía tener valor para enfrentar todo lo que estuviera en su camino, era el primogénito de Harry Potter, no debía dejarse caer ni tener miedo de nada, siempre, desde que era un niño pensó de ese modo y lo llevó a cabo en el Colegio Hogwarts.

Había escuchado historias de boca de su padre que tanto su abuelo como su bisabuelo por parte de los Potter, habían estado en Gryffindor, pero durante su primer año de colegio nunca le mencionó a su padre que la ceremonia de selección le abrumaba. ¿Por qué? Porque James siendo un niño travieso de once años, era orgulloso, no era frívolo ni severo como ahora a sus veintidós años; sólo que nunca se permitió a sí mismo decirle a su padre sobre su miedo a la Ceremonia de Selección, tal y como lo había tenido Albus Severus en su primer año al igual que él pero a diferencia de James, Albus si había externado su miedo a sus padres, porque sabía el peso que tendría que un Potter no fuera parte de Gryffindor.

James podría parecer a primera vista altanero y orgulloso, cuando estaba en el colegio escuchó muchas veces de parte del Profesor Slughorn que tenía mucho del carácter de su abuelo James Potter, un ídolo del quidditch, igual que su padre. Pero solo las personas cercanas a él sabían cómo era en verdad, era tan solo un crio de once años, ¿Qué podrían esperar de alguien así?

Fueron tres otoños los que vivió en el colegio y vio caer las hojas de los arboles lentamente y los terrenos llenarse de hojas secas que crujían cuando salías a pasear un rato por los terrenos, tiempo después observó como las flores se marchitaban sin tocarlas y el clima cambiaba drásticamente, muchos que desconocían el verdadero motivo, hacían culpables a los dementores que después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica volvieron a manos del ministerio y el poco tiempo que duró la paz nunca se vio algo como eso, pero cuando los mortifagos tomaron el poder, los dementores salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo entre ambos mundos, el muggle y el mágico. Fue gracias a eso que su padre le enseñó en su tercer año el hechizo _Expecto Patronum_ para que pudiera defenderse de un ataque de dementores ya que el colegio aunque tuviera los hechizos de protección era blanco de algunos ataques de dementores y criaturas oscuras.

Fue en un atardecer cuando la alarma se dio en todo el colegio y se sacó a cada uno de los estudiantes del colegio, algunos padres magos iban mediante la red flu al colegio por sus hijos, los hijos de muggles debían esperar a que el tren escarlata del Colegio los sacara de la zona con rapidez. Temía por uno de sus amigos que era de raíces muggles y viajaba de vuelta a Londres en el tren junto con otros más, habían prometido que volverían a verse, no sabían cuándo pero hicieron la promesa de volverse a reunir y escapar de todo lo oscuro que se les venía encima. Ese mismo atardecer fue en el que los tres practicaban animadamente con sus nuevos poderes y se divertían mucho haciéndolo, claro que para James no era nada sencillo ser un _Transportador_, como ahora llaman a los telequineticos, pero ese atardecer con sus amigos no volvería.

Soñaba con que regresaba al colegio y vivía tranquilamente dentro de él junto con sus dos amigos y algunos más que conocían, entonces se dio cuenta de que era solo eso, sueños, y todas las mañanas se encontraba despierto de golpe sin creer lo que había soñado, todos habían aceptado que no volverían ni pisarían el colegio una vez más, sus vidas ahora estaban en medio de pelear con sus contrapartes oscuras y cazar a las criaturas que habían escapado del control del ministerio. Miraba a su pasado para tratar de negar la realidad que estaba viviendo, pero como todo buen Gryffindor, debía seguir adelante y tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, vaya, si su destino era ser un excelente cazador lo seria y enseñaría a todo aquel que pudiera a dominar sus nuevos poderes si es que eso significara morir lentamente en el proceso y eso era lo que no le gustaba, poner a su gente en peligro solo por una causa que para él estaba perdida.

Rose, su prima le había dicho que el destino no era tangible, que cualquier futuro que fuera para cada uno de ellos, podría verse alterado, entonces James pensó que podía cambiar su propio futuro, tenía en sus manos todos los recursos para hacerlo, y tenía más de una razón para hacerlo y luchar por ello aunque no recordara del todo que era ese motivo que tenia para seguir luchando, y no era solo su familia, era algo más que no podía recordar.

―Me haré cargo de ellos, Harry―escuchó como decía Teddy a su padre, al principio no supo a quienes se refería hasta que vio a los dos hermanos Charlestón de pie en el salón y parecían más tranquilos―Supongo que por ser la situación urgente como ésta, debo llevármelos a Marauders Manor, ahí podré enseñarles más fácilmente, cuando estén listos, se los haré saber.

―Ted, creo que después de esto debemos convocar a una reunión, no podrán estar todos presentes, pero es necesario. Debemos estar seguros que los _Shadowgift_ no estén burlando nuestro sistema de rastreo, ¿Te parece esta noche?―dijo Harry en un tono autoritario y de proteccionismo hacia su ahijado que tan sólo le sonrió.

― ¿Debo traerlos, entonces? Trataré de explicarles algunas cosas, ya en la reunión se enteraran de lo que significa que estén aquí.

-Bien, entonces los convocaré―concedió Harry con seriedad y antes de dar media vuelta se dirigió hacia su ahijado―Nueve en punto no lo olvides.

Ted asintió levemente y colocando un brazo sobre Victoire y otro sobre los Charlestón, desaparecieron de la sala dejando solo a los Potter.

―Papá, estamos en pleno descanso ahora―replicó Albus con un mohín― ¿Es necesaria tanta ceremonia?

―Eh, enano, si no te gusta puedes quedarte en tu habitación toda la velada, créeme a los demás no nos importaría―soltó James con una pose chulesca para burlarse de su hermano quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡Ya verás escreguto! ¡Muy líder serás pero aún eres mi hermano y tengo permitido hechizarte!-gritó Albus con enojo sacando su varita del bolsillo de sus jeans y apuntó con ella a su hermano mayor quien había sacado la suya también.

― ¡No te atrevas a hacer algo de lo que luego te vas a arrepentir, _Aldonkey_!―exclamó James con una media sonrisa de diversión en el rostro preparándose para enfrentar los hechizos que le lanzara su hermano menor.

―Oh, sí lo haré, _¡Exprimere dansma!_―soltó Albus mirando con una mirada retadora a su hermano quien al escuchar el hechizo puso una pose llena de preocupación.

― ¡_Impedimenta!_―gritó James para defenderse, el hechizo de Albus rebotó y dio contra un jarrón que adornaba la sala haciéndolo pedazos con fuerte chasquido.

Los dos hermanos Potter se miraron gravemente entre sí antes de lanzar sendos _Reparo_ al jarrón y a los cinco segundos escucharon los gritos de su madre provenientes de los pisos superiores.

― ¡Albus Severus, James Sirius! ¿Ahora que rompieron?―gritó una exasperada Ginny pero no hizo intrusión en el salón, en su lugar lo hizo su pequeña hermana que los lanzó a los dos hacia una de las paredes de la mansión.

James no se dio cuenta cuando ni en qué momento su hermana había absorbido sus poderes y ahora los tenía a los dos contra la pared levitando y con una sonrisa malévola en la cara―Parecen niños, tal parece que papá y mamá se equivocaron con las fechas y la mayor aquí soy yo, ¿No pueden comportarse?

― ¿Y tú no puedes dejar de ser tan mandona, _Lily Loony_?―trató de decir James teniendo la mano de su hermana sobre su cuello.

―James, basta, ya no le des más motivos, Lily, ¿Puedes regresarnos nuestros poderes?―preguntó Albus amablemente a su hermana quien los soltó con una sonrisa amable dirigida solo hacia Albus.

― ¡Conste que lo hago solo porque eres tú, Albus, sino estarías frito como James, y por cierto, Al, tus poderes están intactos, los únicos que tomé fueron los de nuestro lindo _Jamsie Pooh_―dijo Lily burlándose de su hermano mayor y Albus soltó una risotada al escuchar el mote que desde hace años le habían inventado a James pero no lo volvieron a usar hasta entonces.

Albus y Lily salieron del salón abrazados por los hombros ambos riéndose de la cara que se le había quedado a su hermano menor, y escuchaban el grito desaforado de James después de digerir como lo habían llamado.

― ¡Les he dicho que no me llamen así!

―Lo tienes bien merecido, alístate para la reunión, jefe―le gritó de nueva cuenta Lily volviéndose a reír junto a Albus mientras escuchaban el bufido enojado de James desde el salón.

Esa sería una noche interesante.

"_New awakening,_

_Let it be different,_

_You must not fall_

_Condemned to repeat_

_A day on that_

_Nothing good will happening,_

_You have to enjoy_

_As If there were to be a morning…"_

* * *

¿Qué creen que pueda pasar? ¿Alguna conjetura? Pueden sacar a la Trelawney que llevan dentro y pensar en ello. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos al siguiente.


	3. Song a Myself

**Capitulo**** 2. Song a Myself.**

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala cuando observó como desaparecían sus dos familiares con los dos muchachos que habían llevado a la casa después de un altercado con Malfoy.

Definitivamente, pensó, algo le estaba sucediendo ya que, al irse los cuatro de la mansión, la cabeza dejó de dolerle al instante, era extraño, nunca le había pasado nada de eso y no tenía ni idea de por qué le había sucedido solo a él porque nadie más, ni Lily ni Albus habían tenido síntomas iguales a los suyos. El mundo estaba de cabeza, al menos para James.

Se acomodó tranquilamente en el enorme sillón de la sala que habían ocupado los hermanos Charlestón, según le contó Albus cuando su padre los había interrogado y Albus fue el único presente en ese momento y justo cuando se ponía a cavilar sobre algunas teorías que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza acerca de la relación de Scorpius Malfoy y los dos muchachos que encontraron; la chimenea volvió a encenderse con llamas verdes haciendo que James se parara abruptamente del sillón con varita en mano, pero una voz seca seguida de una tos provocada por el hollín de la chimenea hizo que James bajara la varita con tranquilidad.

― ¡Hey, James tranquilo, baja esa varita, soy tu tío Ron!―James claramente vio a su tío y a su familia después de que el humo se disipara y se acercó a recibirlos, creía que a esas alturas, su madre ya sabía que se encontraban ahí.

―Lo lamento, tío Ron, pero ya sabes cuales son las reglas en estos días, nunca se sabe―dijo James con una media sonrisa abrazando con fuerza a su tío de cabello rojo como fuego idéntico al de su madre y hermana menor, con el rostro lleno de pecas pero con un cierto toque de inocencia.

Su vista se dirigió hacia su tía Hermione, esposa de su tío y quien les había enseñado sobre Encantamientos y Transformaciones cuando el colegio cerró y comenzaron a ser cazadores de criaturas oscuras. Hermione se acercó a su sobrino y lo cogió en un fuerte abrazo de oso con preocupación.

―Rose tuvo una visión, cuando nos la dijo nos quedamos sorprendidos―dijo la tía Hermione con preocupación a su sobrino mientras lo soltaba del fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando―Dijo que tu padre nos reuniría a todos y por eso estamos aquí.

James asintió en silencio con la cabeza y miraba a los hijos de la pareja que se encontraban detrás de ellos. Eran un chico y una chica, ambos de la edad de sus dos hermanos menores, se llamaban Rose Dulcian Weasley y Hugo Bryan Weasley.

Rose era la mayor de los hermanos Weasley-Granger, de cabello castaño rojizo rizado y ojos azules, tenia veinte años, era la generación de su hermano Albus, Rose fue también una de las primeras que dio indicios de tener poderes gracias a la extraña mutación que le había sucedido a la magia.

James pensó que quizá iban por edades ya que tiempo después de que Teddy Lupin y su prima Victoire mostraran sus poderes, lo hicieron los hermanos de Victoire, Dominique y Louis con tan sólo quince y trece años y ellos eran mayores que él, al menos Louis le ganaba por un año.

Cuando Rose descubrió sus poderes fue un fuerte golpe de ironía para su madre Hermione quien nunca creyó en la adivinación y su hija adoptó un poder extraño que muy pocos podrían desarrollar. Rose era una vidente, pero no como la profesora Trelawney que daba la clase de adivinación en el colegio.

Rose veía el futuro presente y a largo plazo, podía ver incluso lo que una persona o un grupo de personas estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento. Era una vidente de segunda generación, según los estatutos del régimen del ministerio en cuanto a regulación de los poderes de los _Shadowgift _y los _Heatgift_, por un momento temieron que los poderes de Rose no respondieran ante la Luz y tuviera que formar parte de los _Shadow_ pero un golpe de suerte los salvó o al menos eso quería pensar James.

Que Rose fuera una vidente de segunda generación significaba que aún no desarrollaba del todo sus poderes, algunas visiones que tenían eran sólo momentos instantáneos como una fotografía, otros, según contaba ella, eran como recuerdos alterados, una bruma o un velo los tapaba y no podía ver del todo pero decían que aún había posibilidad de que Rose se convirtiera en una vidente de primera generación y ser una de las mejores al igual que su contraparte de los _Shadow_.

Rose tomó lo de ser vidente con tranquilidad aunque cuando tuvo que convertirse en una cazadora como todos ellos, supo que no sería muy fácil el ser vidente porque las decisiones de las personas a su alrededor cambiaban, el futuro, según su prima, no era del todo sólido pero había imágenes que sí lo eran, cuando su poder aumentó y ella tuvo conciencia de él, empezó a cargar con un juego de pergaminos que convirtió en un cuaderno y una pluma muggle y prácticamente se pasaba el día pegada a esa libreta dibujando cada una de sus visiones y es que no importaba en qué momento del día fuera, siempre veía las decisiones de otros y el futuro.

Rose en sí no era una cazadora, sabía defenderse bien de cada una de ellas y él cómo eliminarlas, pero ella no tenia poderes como los de James que podían servirles para utilizarlos contra esas criaturas, ella quedaba tan sólo aferrada a su varita ideando cómo terminar con las criaturas en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que veía imágenes pasar pero aún así estaba dentro de un equipo, en su propio equipo, cabe señalar y era de gran ayuda cuando trataban de descubrir donde atacarían las criaturas o se encontrarían con sus contrapartes y eso ayudaba a la estrategia en equipo que debían llevar.

Hugo, en cambio, era un _Olfateador_, así le decían a aquellos que tenían los sentidos agudizados, en este caso, el olfato era el poder de Hugo y podía rastrear a tan solo una persona oliendo uno de sus objetos personales o alguna parte de una prenda y no importaba si eran muggles, magos, él podía rastrearlos fácilmente.

Hugo era de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, muy parecido a su madre, pero a sus dieciocho años, le parecía que tenía un cierto parecido físico a los hombres Weasley, era alto y fornido, le gustaban las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo que trataban de evitarlas a toda costa y sólo valerse de sus varitas, pero si en defensa personal se trataba, Hugo era uno de los mejores y les había dado algunas lecciones de defensa personal.

Con Hugo no hubo gran problema cuando reveló lo que podía hacer, ya que podía pasar fácilmente como un vidente como Rose, James pensó que ellos dos en cierto caso, eran el complemento del otro, si Rose no podía ver algo, quizás Hugo si podría. Hugo era un cazador de criaturas oscuras, gracias a su olfato súper desarrollado podía identificar a las criaturas oscuras por su olor, en el caso de los vampiros era el azufre, un fuerte olor y horrible olor a azufre y si se trataba de licántropos olía el olor a perro mojado.

Hugo pertenecía al equipo que lideraba Neville Longbottom, que en un tiempo fue su profesor de Herbologia en el colegio y nueve años después era uno de los líderes como James. Según lo que Hugo les había contado, había diferentes tipos de _olfateadores_, él estaba en un segundo puesto, que vendría ser un _Olfateador_ de segunda generación como Rose, el tercer puesto era algo como lo que hacían los magos muggles en las fiestas de niños pequeños y de ese tipo había un poco cantidad de _Olfateadores_, el primer puesto o primera generación, eran los _Olfateadores_ que utilizaban el tacto y el olfato al mismo tiempo y según lo que Hugo había investigado por su cuenta en el mundo muggle metido en los pub cuando estaban en la fase de espionaje, los _Olfateadores_ de primera generación sólo se encontraban o reaccionaban a la Oscuridad, hasta que Fred Weasley junior apareció con su poder de _Olfateador _de primera generación.

Saludó a sus primos con un saludo de mano y dirigió a sus parientes hacia la cocina donde estaba seguro se encontraría su padre llamando a todos los miembros de la Orden para la reunión de esa noche.

Reunión a la que de pronto le había dado una pereza acudir. Pero como líder de un equipo que era tenia por obligación que ir, ya había intentado muchas veces antes, no acudir a las reuniones y había mandado a Rose en su lugar quién tenía que estar presente como todos y por medio de ella se enteraría de lo que pasara pero su madre que se parecía mucho a su abuela Molly que aún vivía en la Madriguera resguardada gracias a su tío George del asedio de las criaturas nocturnas, lo obligaba a acudir a dichas reuniones.

Entraron a la cocina en medio de pláticas banales, qué como le había ido a James, qué como estaban sus primos y las últimas visiones de Rose en menos de veinticuatro horas, gracias al ruido que hicieron al entrar, Harry giró su vista hacia ellos y se levantó de la mesa donde cómo pensaba James estaba escribiendo las cartas para cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Se acercó silenciosamente a la mesa y observó los pergaminos escritos en clave, un código que los habían hecho aprenderse apenas tuvieron consciencia de que eran cazadores y ese código les servía tanto en las misiones como fuera de ellas, James leyó una de ellas y pudo captar el mensaje rápidamente. La reunión tendría lugar en Grimmauld Place número doce, ósea su casa, a las nueve de la noche.

Frunció el ceño con escepticismo al leer la hora de la reunión y miró el reloj muggle de la cocina, eran las ocho de la noche, suponía que su madre y sus hermanos al no estar en la cocina junto a su padre, cada uno estaba arreglándose para la ocasión. Poniéndose sus típicos trajes de misión, que al parecer, Hugo y Rose no se pondrían para esa noche ya que habían llegado antes de la hora pactada. Se volvió a su padre y miró el montón de pergaminos escritos aún sin ser mandados.

―Papá, ¿No quieres que te ayude a mandar las cartas que faltan? Según escribes, la reunión será a las nueve y son las ocho―dijo James con una mueca de burla e ironía en el rostro y los adultos y los dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia él rodando los ojos, excepto Harry que estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de ser de su hijo mayor.

―Solo enrollas y manda a Hamma con algunas, ¿Tu lechuza no tendrá problemas o sí?―dijo Harry imitando a su hijo quien enarcó una ceja ante el comportamiento tan slytherin de su padre.

Sacó su varita y dio un golpe a cada uno de los pergaminos que se cerraron mágicamente, después abrió la ventana de la cocina llamando a la lechuza parda que era parte de la familia Potter y a la suya propia _Lucky_, ni en sus sueños James habría bautizado de esa forma a su propia lechuza pero su pequeña hermana tuvo que llamarla de ese modo y ya no hubo forma de cambiarlo.

Les dio a las lechuzas algunas notas y cada una salió volando con rumbo a sus destinatarios y James cerró la ventana con rapidez mientras escuchaba las palabras que intercambiaban su padre y sus tíos sentados en la mesa de la cocina ya sin rastro de pergamino.

― ¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto, Harry?―escuchó a su tía Hermione hablar con preocupación ante algo que les había contado su padre―Bien pueden ser farsantes o espías de los mortifagos, sobre todo de Rabastán.

―Hice las pruebas, Hermione, identifiqué su magia como lo hicimos con los chicos y ellos respondieron a la Luz, Ted está con ellos, se quedaran en su casa mientras tanto―dijo su padre con seguridad y tranquilidad―Ted nos dirá en esta reunión lo que halló en ellos, lo único que pude sacarles fue su nombre y la casa a la que acudieron en Hogwarts.

― ¡Entonces son magos!―exclamó su tío Ron como si hubiera dado en el clavo―Recuerda, Harry, que cuando James inició el colegio pocos hijos de muggles asistieron, la mayoría eran magos por temor a las represalias, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no?

―Lo sé, Ron, pero escucha, si son magos como dices, ¿Por qué mis hijos los encontraron en medio de un callejón? ¿Por qué el hijo de Malfoy los atacaba?―dijo Harry encorvándose sobre la mesa para hacer la conversación solo entre ellos tres sin que ni James ni sus primos pudieran escuchar.

James se hizo el tonto con las cosas de la despensa tratando de encontrar algo dulce para comer y ofrecerles a sus primos mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación que estaba a niveles bajos, suponía que Hugo sí podía escuchar lo que decían ya que al mirar James de reojo en dirección a su primo, se dio cuenta de que Hugo lo miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, una clara señal de que estaba escuchando todo atentamente, sin perder detalle de nada. En ese momento sintió algo de envidia y pidió por un momento tener los sentidos agudizados y poder escuchar la conversación,

Hugo le indicó que salieran de la cocina al mismo tiempo que a Rose y James los siguió sin decir ni una palabra. James subió las escaleras hacia su habitación seguido de cerca por sus primos y cuando llegó al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones de su familia, se dio cuenta de que también ahí estaban sus hermanos recargados en el barandal de madera de las escaleras.

James los miró a ambos y les indicó que entraran a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y la luz se encendió con un chasquido, los cinco entraron a la habitación de James decorada con colores dorado y rojo, los típicos colores de la casa Griffindor del colegio.

Una cama con doseles de madera oscura estaba al fondo de la estancia cubierta con un edredón de color rojo, en la pared izquierda de la habitación estaba una gran ventana con cortinas doradas que no se encontraban corridas y frente a la ventana estaba un escritorio de madera oscura que tenia encima algunos pergaminos, reportes e historiales con los que el chico había estado trabajando, también estaban tres portarretratos con fotos donde salía toda la familia Potter, en otro se encontraban los tres hermanos sonriendo a la cámara y la tercera era una foto de los tiempos de estudiante de James, donde salía junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Raphael y Stephen.

La otra pared se encontraba tapizada de posters sobre motocicletas, grupos muggles de rock y de jugadores famosos de quidditch, en esa misma pared se encontraba el armario del muchacho y a un lado de la cama estaba una cajonera pequeña que hacía de mesita de noche.

James se dejó caer en su cama mientras sus primos y sus hermanos se acomodaban alrededor de la habitación. Alzó su varita en dirección a la puerta y lanzó un hechizo silenciador para evitar que fueran escuchados por los adultos y por Kreacher, si estaba merodeando por el pasillo y volvió a recostarse sobre su cama. Ante tal acción, Rose se dejó caer sentada en la cama junto a su primo quien la miró con una ceja enarcada a lo que Rose le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Por toda la familia era sabido que James se enojaba si alguien se sentaba sobre su cama sin su permiso, y ese disgusto iba dirigido también a los sacos de dormir o a los colchones que a veces ocupaban en la Madriguera cuando se reunía toda la familia y nadie se salvaba del enojo del mayor de los hermanos Potter, ni siquiera los más pequeños de la familia que eran su adoración, se salvaban de su furia si osaban sentarse en su cama.

―Solo por esta vez, voy a pasártela, Rose―dijo James separando cada palabra lentamente y con una severidad que sólo mostraba cuando estaba de misión―La próxima no seré tan benevolente.

Los ojos de James se agrandaron por la osadía y la desvergüenza de su prima cuando se soltó a reír abiertamente contagiando a sus hermanos y a su primo.

Nunca nadie, se había reído de él al escucharlo hablar tan severo como lo hizo con su prima, o quizá, no fue tan severo, ese día estaba seguro de que no lo escucharían hablar de forma severa, no ese día que para él había sido complicado, comenzando por el encuentro con Malfoy y los dolores de cabeza que le afectaron después.

Acomodándose mejor sobre su cama, refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras esperaba lo que su prima tendría que decirles, no por nada Hugo los habría sacado de la cocina y sus hermanos los estarían esperando frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Era la rutina de siempre, si algo pasaba, si Rose veía algo importante, siempre los cinco se reunían en la mansión Potter y James era el primero en enterarse de las visiones de su prima antes que cualquier otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Momentos después, James tomaría la decisión de comunicarle a su padre la visión de su prima y la Orden volvía a reunirse y ellos se preparaban hasta que llegara la hora pactada y perdían el tiempo elucubrando conclusiones sobre el significado de las visiones de su prima y creía que ese día no sería la excepción.

Llevaban con lo mismo nueve años, ya era una costumbre y no la romperían ahora.

― ¿Qué viste, Rose?―dijo Lily sentándose sobre la alfombra de color dorado con tones ocre que adornaba el suelo de la habitación.

―Saben que siempre estoy buscando las decisiones de los _Shadowgitf_, está vez, vi todo muy claro, Malfoy buscaba a dos chicos y los encontraba, los torturaba―dijo Rose con voz tranquila y suave que iba bajando de fuerza conforme hablaba y James lo notó por lo que medio se incorporó en la cama recargándose sobre uno de sus codos―Siempre he dicho que Malfoy es un sádico, no sé porque a veces tenemos que topárnoslo en las calles durante las misiones―dijo Rose bajando la mirada y se encontró con la mirada marrón de James, seria y cautivadora al mismo tiempo de forma inconsciente.

― ¿No viste porque los buscaba?―habló Lily con seguridad en su voz y en un cierto modo, exigente. James sonrió al escuchar a su hermana, de haber entrado ella en Hogwarts, estaba seguro de que el sombrero seleccionador la hubiera colocado en Gryffindor.

―No, fue una decisión precipitada, las intenciones no eran claras―dijo Rose alzando la mirada y posándola en Lily quien la miraba intrigada―Había estado atenta a sus movimientos pero nunca había visto a esos chicos en sus decisiones.

― ¿Dices que fue repentino?―preguntó Albus recargado en la pared a un costado de la ventana, había corrido las cortinas con un movimiento de varita. La voz de su hermano era tranquila y seria, se estaba tomando la situación en serio, James levantó la cabeza en dirección a su hermano y se sorprendió al no ver la sonrisa característica en el rostro de su hermano.

―Después aparecieron ustedes y todo terminó―dijo Rose con seguridad en la voz mientras mantenía en sus manos su cuaderno donde dibujaba sus visiones.

James miró a su prima con una ceja enarcada, no creía que era eso todo lo que había visto, sí estaba ahí en su casa tiempo antes de que la Orden fuera reunida, era porque ya había visto que se reunirían. Aunque siendo Rose, estaba claro que no les diría que había visto la reunión, y que por eso estaban ahí, era demasiado lógico.

Se levantó de su cama con pesar y se recargó en uno de los doseles mientras sus ojos se posaron en Hugo que miraba los posters de los grupos de música con admiración. Sonrió internamente al saber lo que ahora vendría, las teorías, eso lo llevaba grabado en la mente desde que iniciaron con esas pequeñas reuniones de las que nadie más sabía, a excepción de Ted Lupin que era un _Psíquico _y podía leerles la mente aunque utilizaran Oclumancia. A él era el único a quien no podían ocultarle nada y todo gracias a sus poderes.

― ¿Qué haremos, entonces?―preguntó Rose mirando a cada uno y llamando la atención de Hugo que miraba los posters encantado de la vida.

―Rose, en vez de preguntarnos, tú deberías decirnos qué hacer, ¿Tú eres la vidente no? Sabes de que se hablará en la reunión― replicó Hugo con un mohín mirando a su hermana que si las miradas mataran, Hugo estaría enterrado a cien metros bajo tierra y ese pensamiento hizo que James riera y las miradas de sus primos y hermanos se dirigieran hacia él.

― No me refiero a eso, Hugo― dijo Rose con enojo― Me refiero a qué haremos con esos dos muchachos, no estaría tan confiada como lo está el tío Harry, nada más porque respondieron a la Luz y sacaron como conclusión que deben unirse a nosotros.

― ¿Qué?― soltó Lily alzando la voz con impresión ante las palabras de su prima, ambas pelirrojas se miraron retándose una a la otra, Lily bajó la mirada a los pocos minutos haciendo que sus hermanos y su primo soltaran un suspiro de alivio porque pensaban que terminarían lanzándose hechizos una a la otra en un arranque de furia.

― A ver chicas, tranquilas― dijo Hugo tratando de tranquilizar a ambas mujeres― Hermana, estoy seguro de que Lily no quiso hablar mal sobre tus visiones o lo que dijiste de los chicos que ella salvó, como ya sabes― le dijo el chico castaño a su hermana lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y de complicidad que sólo ellos dos compartían y que James les había visto tantas veces intercambiar.

― No confiaremos en ellos, eso seguro― dijo Albus uniéndose a la conversación portando de nuevo su infaltable sonrisa en su rostro― Lo que sea que Malfoy haya estado buscando es extraño, y podría ser peligroso para nosotros, aunque estuvimos en el momento de los hechos eso no nos hace que tengamos que confiar en ellos de inmediato.

―Solo hay dos opciones― dijo James con seriedad y una mirada severa como cuando estaba en medio de una misión y no tenia duda de que esa reunión sería una de esas por eso actuaba de ese modo y todos los que se encontraban en su habitación lo miraron con sorpresa y seriedad esperando a que hablara― La primera es que esperemos a Teddy, él se hará cargo de los dos chicos, sí el dice que no esconden nada nos allanaremos a la decisión que se tome en la reunión; la segunda, no fiarnos de ellos e investigar por nuestra cuenta porqué Malfoy los estaba buscando, podemos seguir sus pasos, investigar cosas sobre ellos sin que nadie se interponga. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

James se mordió las mejillas internas, no les diría que desconfiaba de esos chicos gracias a sus repentinos dolores de cabeza y en el modo en cómo los encontraron. Además esperaba la reacción de Ted sobre ellos, sabía que él podía ayudarles si es que se encontraban mal, además estaba lo de sus poderes que no utilizaron en el enfrentamiento contra Malfoy.

¿Cómo podía afirmar él que esos dos chicos sabían de sus poderes, sí, desde que comenzó todo lo de la cacería y la protección de los niños magos e hijos de muggles, muchos no sabían ni que existía esa mutación de la magia que era la que había provocado todo, que ellos tuvieran poderes? Además había otro factor que no le cuadraba en la ecuación, recordó las palabras que le dijo Albus en la sala cuando regresó de la cocina tras hablar con Lily, _"tercer año, Hufflepuff, de tu curso"_ si eso era verdad, ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de ellos? ¿Por qué recordaba a otros alumnos de esa casa y no a ellos? Quizá debería preguntarle a Raphael y Stephen que no tardarían en llegar a la mansión ya que formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix también.

Miró a su familia frente a él y cada uno tenía expresiones pensativas, como si estuvieran sopesando lo que había dicho, era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Incidentes como ese habían tenido a diario y en ocasiones resultaba que esos percances eran más de la Oscuridad pero esta vez era diferente.

Habían reaccionado a la Luz, eran parte de ellos y nunca se habían dado casos así. Pensó que por esa razón, Rose había insistido en ir a su casa para hablar con su padre sobre la visión de los dos chicos extraños. James en su lugar había hecho lo mismo, como cazador y como líder de un equipo y segundo al mando de la Orden del Fénix.

Él no hubiera permitido poner en riesgo a su familia ni hubiera consentido a su hermana que los llevara a su casa, pero en algo había tenido razón, nadie más que su padre podía identificar si eran de Luz o de Oscuridad. Por esa razón se lo permitió a su hermana, podría parecer ante su familia y sus dos mejores amigos, ser un blando cuando a su hermana se refería pero en circunstancias así, pensaba las cosas para no arriesgar a nadie, conocía el procedimiento, no por nada era líder.

Durante nueve años había observado como miles de niños pasaban por su lado para ser escondidos junto con sus padres, niños asustados porque no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo a ellos y al mundo.

En esos años, en el año dos mil veintiocho, en pleno siglo XXI, todo lo que aparecía en las películas de terror de los muggles y que James gozaba ver en un día lluvioso y tormentoso con un tarro de palomitas, se había vuelto realidad, todo el mundo mágico y muggle vivía en un caos que sólo podía tener una cura. James tenía la esperanza de que todo pasara, de que fuera un sueño del que no podía despertar pero miraba a su alrededor, veía las fotos de sus amigos cuando estaban en el colegio y la realidad lo golpeaba suavemente, como una ligera brisa matutina.

James se dio cuenta de que su corazón albergaba esperanza, albergaba calor y amor pero poco a poco, tras enfrentamiento una y otra vez, se había congelado, albergaba frio en su interior, era como un fantasma que cuando pasabas accidentalmente por uno, el frio helador le calaba hasta los huesos.

No supo cuando, todo lo que conocía sobre la magia, toda su historia y leyendas se habían derrumbado por completo dejándolo vivir día a día, tratando de sobrevivir en medio de un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Todo lo que su corazón había mantenido intacto hasta sus diecisiete años se había derrumbado, y con eso, su propia vida.

No se sentía como James Potter, más bien se sentía como una marioneta hecha por un grupo de personas que sólo lo utilizaban para su diversión, aquellas que sostenían los hilos y los movían a su antojo, no, no le dejaban ser James Potter, no era su vida. Su vida era como una especie de circo, donde muchos disfraces se utilizaban y los antifaces eran máscaras para ocultar aquellos sentimientos que no puedes demostrar ante tus enemigos ni siquiera con tus amigos.

Sonrisas falsas, aprecio que parecía más hipocresía, respeto que detrás era una vil envidia, amor que era sólo una mentira y debía tener cuidado, no fiarse de nadie. Poco a poco sentía que el antifaz que había colocado en su vida se iba cayendo de su rostro gracias al desgaste y al uso por el tiempo y podía ver, porque sí, veía que todo, que esa mutación de la magia era sólo un asunto político y de poder que algo hecho _"Por el Bien de Todos"_ como era el nuevo lema del nuevo régimen ministerial desde hace ya nueve años.

Por el bien de todos. Y, se preguntó, ¿Qué es el bien de todos? ¿Ver como miles de niños eran llevados a los campos de concentración al noroeste de Inglaterra y sufrían y morían de la peor manera? ¿Mirar a todo un grupo de gente que había luchado dos guerras con la finalidad de derrotar a todos aquellos que ahora mataban inocentes niños, y ver que ahora sólo se esconden y no dan la cara, como antes? El bien de todos era que ese asunto de la mutación se acabara, que el mundo con sus dos caras, mágica y no mágica, siguiera su cauce, que el destino pudiera cambiar y evitar esa guerra que durante tanto tiempo había profetizado su prima. Porque esa no era su idea de vida, James no eligió su vida, entonces escuchó como una voz en su cabeza le hablaba y todos sus argumentos quedaban sin sentido. _"¿Tú padre eligió ser parte de una profecía y ser quién derrotaría a Lord Voldemort?_

Con ese pensamiento todos sus argumentos habían caído, ¿Cuántas veces su propio padre no le contó la historia sobre como venció a Lord Voldemort casi veinte años atrás? El destino de su padre fue marcado desde que nació, y lo supo desde el momento que pisó Hogwarts por primera vez. Fue Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió, fue el Elegido.

Nunca fue Harry Potter y sí lo fue sólo muy pocos lo sabían y esos eran y formaban parte de su familia, ahora se preguntaba ¡Cómo su padre había logrado superar todo aquello, si James, con tan sólo una mención de que era líder y uno de los mejores con talento _Heatgift_, ya se sentía frustrado! Y las miradas de comprensión de su padre no le ayudaban mucho, sólo le hacían sentir mayor el peso que cargaba sobre los hombros.

Si sufría nadie lo sabía, porque ahí estaba, en medio del circo dando la mejor actuación que en su vida había dado, un sufrimiento silencioso era la misma canción que escuchaba cuando se iba a la cama por las noches y recordaba los mejores momentos de su infancia, y golpeaba la almohada porque los mortifagos habían echado su vida a perder. Por eso se volvió cazador, para acabar con todo eso, acabar con el sufrimiento pero no podría solo y nadie lo entendía, no era su padre ni su abuelo reencarnado, sólo era James.

― Creo que debemos irnos preparando para la reunión― escuchó que su hermana decía con cierta alegría y se volvió hacia ella― ¿Creen que debemos usar los trajes para las misiones o vestirnos normal?

― Es sólo una reunión como muchas otras, Lily, no es que vaya a venir la Reina, precisamente― dijo Albus desperezándose alzando los brazos hacia el techo mientras daba un bostezo sonoro.

― O que vayas a cazar criaturas oscuras o a algún _Shadowgift_― soltó Hugo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras abría la puerta de la recamara de su primo para que todos salieran y dejaran a James arreglarse para la ocasión.

Entre murmullos e intercambios de ideas, James vio como sus primos y sus hermanos salían de su habitación y lo dejaban solo al menos unos cuantos minutos antes de la dichosa reunión, soltó un sonoro suspiro lleno de frustración por sus anteriores pensamientos y que porque sabía que sí Teddy llegaba con los dos muchachos de nuevo a la casa, volverían los dolores de cabeza, había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos eran los causantes de ese malestar pero no lograba entender porqué.

Volvió a echarse en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia el techo de su habitación mientras le daba vuelta al porque le dolía la cabeza cuando esos dos rubios estaban cerca. Sus nombres no los conocía pero tampoco se le hacían desconocidos y no sabía por qué si nunca los había visto en el colegio. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse y ordenar sus ideas hasta que un recuerdo inundó su mente.

Caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la clase de Encantamientos del Profesor Flitwick, no había nadie, ningún estudiante en los pasillos a esa hora. ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormido en su cama en el dormitorio de los alumnos de tercero de Gryffindor? Si no hubiera aceptado la proposición de sus compañeros de habitación por jugar a los snaps explosivos, no estuviera dirigiéndose al salón de su primera clase de la mañana casi corriendo y con la mochila mal puesta sobre un hombro y la corbata del uniforme a medio abrochar colgando sobre su cuello.

Giró a la izquierda del pasillo donde estaba el aula y sonrió aliviado al ver que la puerta de la clase aún no se abría y que los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin que daban la clase estaban todavía afuera.

Las tres casas compartían clase pues el número de estudiantes se había reducido desde su primer año gracias a los acontecimientos que azotaban al mundo mágico y el cuerpo académico del colegio tuvo que juntar a los estudiantes para una mejor rendición de las horas de clase.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y puso su mochila en el piso tratando de acomodar su mal puesto uniforme cuidando de que nadie lo viera, ni siquiera una persona que no quería que lo viera vestido de ese modo, todo desaliñado y despeinado, aunque su cabello había sido así siempre y no podía domarlo.

Tomó la corbata de colores dorado y rojo y empezó a hacer el nudo con el nerviosismo en las manos que le impedía realizar el nudo correctamente, hasta que unas manos más pequeñas que las suyas tocaron la corbata y él alejó sus manos de la prenda observando a la chica que se había acercado a ayudarle.

De cabello rubio oscuro ondulado, vistiendo la capa negra y amarilla de Hufflepuff y lo miraba sin emitir un solo sonido, bajó la mirada y se dispuso a ayudarle con el nudo de la corbata como si lo hiciera desde siempre. Tragó seco cuando la observó mirándolo con extrañeza y James se quedó serio y estático sin sonreír y ella se alejó de él para reunirse con otro miembro de su casa que al parecer era su pariente pues su parecido era enorme.

― Es la trigésima novena segunda vez, James― escuchó la serena voz de Raphael Anderson, su amigo Slytherin detrás de él y se giró rápidamente hacia él.

― ¿Es la que?― preguntó James confundido a su amigo de piel morena clara y ojos marrones y se agachó por su mochila que estaba en el piso y la colocó sobre su hombro con un ademán galante.

― Trigésima novena segunda, James, ósea, trescientos noventa y dos. Stephen y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo miras a esa chica Hufflepuff― dijo Raphael recargándose en una pared mientras esperaban al profesor Flitwick y le lanzó a su amigo una mirada acusadora, pidiéndole una explicación a su amigo.

― Es una Hufflepuff, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Puedo ver a quien quiera, ¿No?― dijo James tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

― No me estás entendiendo, James, esa chica se lleva muy bien con Stephen, ¿Son amigos, recuerdas? Además también está Katherine Thomas en Hufflepuff, pero a ella no la vez como si fuera una nueva escoba de quidditch― replicó Raphael en voz baja para evitar que los demás estudiantes escucharan la conversación.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Katherine con Gabriela Charlestón, en esto, Ralph?― preguntó James mirando hacia el frente donde podía ver a la chica rubia de Hufflepuff charlando animadamente con otra chica de su casa de cabello rubio con trenzas.

― ¡Eso mismo pregunto, James! ¡Si tanto quieres estar con ella, acércate y no actúes como el hombre de hielo que aparentas ser!― soltó Raphael con enojo mientras miraban como la puerta del aula se abría y los estudiantes pasaron, como siempre, Raphael y James se ubicaron cerca de un grupo de Hufflepuff donde casualmente estaba la chica que había ayudado a James con la corbata.

James sonrió y a su lado, Raphael bufó por lo bajo haciendo que James se girara hacia él y lo mirara con ganas de matarlo, a lo que Raphael sólo se encogió de hombros.

― _Sólo es Gabriela Charlestón, James, nada más._

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó las últimas palabras que su mejor amigo le había dicho y se sentó en la cama con el rostro lleno de sudor. Se sorprendió, no podía creer que tuviera guardado ese recuerdo, si es que era un recuerdo y no una implantación, porque ahora que lo pensaba, se veía un poco borroso y las voces estaban distorsionadas, se sentía alterado y con la respiración entrecortada, eso sólo significaba que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para recordar algo que había olvidado.

Se acercó a su armario y sacó ropa limpia para alistarse para la reunión. Una camisa blanca a la que le dobló las mangas para que le llegaran hasta los codos, unos jeans oscuros, zapatos negros y para hacer juego una chamarra de cuero de dragón negra.

Se miró en el espejo de su armario y pensó que vestirse de ese modo le daba un toque algo rebelde y misterioso, algo que lograba realizar con naturalidad, sin emplear demasiado y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina dejando sus recuerdos en su lugar. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

James bajó las escaleras de forma rápida, pasó por el pasillo que daba acceso a la sala y se encaminó hacia la cocina que hacía las veces de sala de reunión de la Orden del Fénix, le había comentado algunas veces a su padre que deberían construir o acondicionar alguna de las habitaciones para que fuera la oficina de la Orden en lugar de la cocina que, con el número de integrantes que eran cabían muy pocos en la mesa larga y cuadrada de la cocina y algunos debían estar parados escuchando las reuniones que en ocasiones eran tan largas que duraban horas.

Entró a la cocina con un aire de seguridad rodeándolo, sonrió de medio lado al recordar que sus amigos le preguntaban cómo lograba hacer eso, pero James sólo decía que le era natural tanto como respirar ya que no podía explicar que pudiera hacer eso. Las miradas de su madre y de su tía Hermione se volvieron hacia él con grandes sonrisas en el rostro y les devolvió la sonrisa a ambas y tomó un lugar en la mesa a un lado de ellas que habían dejado su plática para darle atención a James.

― Pensé que ya estarían todos aquí― dijo James con una sonrisa burlona y las dos mujeres rieron ante lo dicho por el muchacho.

― No, aún no, faltan algunos minutos, James, no te desesperes, llegaran― dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su hijo con calidez mientras evaluaba lo que James había elegido para la ocasión y rodó los ojos, ya se había acostumbrado a las ropas oscuras y las chamarras de piel de dragón de su hijo mayor.

― ¿Así que al final lograste tu cometido, Ginny?― dijo su tía Hermione en dirección a su madre y al mismo tiempo le dirigía una mirada de reojo a James― Por fin lograste que asistiera a las reuniones de la Orden sin dar una excusa, como siempre lo hace.

Su tía lo miró como reprochándole algo, esa mirada siempre la utilizaba desde que eran niños para sonsacarles quien había hecho las travesuras, en las cuales se encontraba implicado junto con los hijos de su tío George, o las hacia James solo sin ayuda. James sólo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de su tía restándole importancia a que estuviera presente en la reunión.

Estaba a punto de contestar a la acusación de su tía cuando escuchó la voz de sus hermanos que recibían a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían llegado por la chimenea de la sala, entonces escuchó como la silla de su madre soltaba un rechinido cuando ella la hizo hacia atrás para levantarse y mirar por la pequeña ventana de la cocina hacia el patio trasero de la casa donde también solían aparecerse los miembros de la Orden.

Los pasos de los recién llegados cada vez se escuchaban más cerca de la cocina, por lo que James se levantó de su asiento al lado de su tía Hermione, dispuesto a recibir a los invitados a la reunión.

Los primeros en entrar a la cocina fueron los veteranos de la Orden, si no se equivocaba, eran Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones, la edad se hacía presente en sus rostros llenos de arrugas y el cabello canoso, pero sus ojos mantenían la vitalidad y la alegría que no se alejaba de ellos después de ver caer en batalla a muchos amigos durante dos Guerras Mágicas, sus conocimientos de la batalla y él como defenderse en medio de un enfrentamiento les ayudaron mucho cuando comenzaron a entrenar para destruir a las criaturas oscuras.

Cada uno de los veteranos de la Orden del Fénix había aportado un poco para que la nueva generación de magos y brujas, pudieran lograr lo que les había costado tanto tiempo y ser uno de los mejores cazadores se debía a eso, a todo lo que le habían enseñado y James había llevado a la práctica.

Saludó a los recién llegados con su típica mueca de sonrisa y seriedad que lo caracterizaban, después saludaron a Ginny y a Hermione con mayor efusividad que con James, se recargó en la pared de la cocina mientras observaba a los adultos charlar animadamente sobre lo que habían descubierto los grupos que se encontraban en diferentes puntos de Europa luchando contra las criaturas oscuras y los _Shadowgift_ que aparecían en esos países. Mientras escuchaba, miraba alternadamente la puerta de la cocina esperando a que su padre y su tío Ron aparecieran y terminaran de hablar de lo que estaban hablando.

Dieron las nueve en punto y la chimenea de Potter Manor comenzó a dejar entrar a los miembros de la Orden a la casa y en el patio trasero hicieron su aparición los Weasley al completo con sus respectivas familias, James se encontró dando palmadas, saludando y riendo con sus primos y con algunos jóvenes miembros de la Orden del Fénix, fue entonces cuando aparecieron Ron y su padre en la cocina saludando a todos lo que se encontraban ahí.

Detrás de ellos vio aparecer a sus hermanos y a sus primos Rose y Hugo, cada uno vestido a su manera, Albus con una camisa verde y un saco negro al igual que el pantalón y los zapatos, Lily con un vestido corto con tirantes de color rojo y zapatillas negras, Rose con jeans y un sweater beige y Hugo con una chamarra de color rojo oscuro y negro.

De pronto, James sintió un jalón sobre la manga de su chamarra y se giró al ver quién lo llamaba. Era Katherine Thomas, una chica de veintidós años, de cabello largo y lacio castaño oscuro, piel morena clara y ojos marrones, habían sido compañeros en Hogwarts, ella en Hufflepuff y James en Gryffindor.

Katherine era hija del que en un tiempo había sido compañero de sus padres en el colegio, Dean Thomas, quien se había casado con una bruja de la cual no sabía el nombre y nunca la había visto porque siempre estaba metida en viajes de largas temporadas, pero Katherine nunca le dio importancia a la ausencia de su madre, ella decía que su padre se lo daba todo y con eso se conformaba. Era una chica inteligente, mordaz y aguda, a veces, James se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose porque alguien como ella que tenía características para Ravenclaw, igual que su amigo Stephen Lawrence, ella había caído en Hufflepuff.

Para nadie era mentira lo que Katherine sentía por James, hasta él mismo lo sabía y habían rumores dentro de la Orden del Fénix de que ambos sostenían una relación, lo cual James desmentía pero Katherine insistía en que era verdad, así que se veía obligado a jugar al juego de que eran novios, algo que odiaba hacer y que le dieran ordenes.

¡Sólo Merlín sabía cuántas veces habían hablado los dos sobre el tema y ella insistía! Con el tiempo tuvo que aceptar seguir adelante con lo que James consideraba una farsa gracias a que al parecer, Katherine se llevaba muy bien con sus padres y sus hermanos sólo algunos de sus familiares y amigos le rehuía y Raphael y Ted eran unos de ellos y no entendía por qué.

― Hola James― dijo ella con voz seductora acercándose al muchacho que estaba inmóvil en su lugar, sólo miraba a la chica fijamente― Me dijeron que encontraste a unos chicos que serán nuestros nuevos aliados y que te enfrentaste a Malfoy, ¿Te encuentras bien?

― ¡Miren nada más lo que trae el viento!― dijo Stephen Lawrence acercándose a ellos e interrumpiendo el momento romántico entre su mejor amigo y la chica castaña― Katherine Thomas, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Katherine soltó una risa cantarina pero en ningún momento soltó el brazo de James― ¡Stephen, puedo decir lo mismo! Me gustaría habernos encontrado en un momento más cómodo y no en medio de una reunión― dijo ella con voz suave y dulce y pasaba su mirada por los dos amigos y suspiró por lo bajo― Supongo que tienen muchas cosas que platicar, los dejo solos.

Stephen miró con una ceja enarcada el camino por el que Katherine desaparecía y volvió la vista hacia James quien parecía aliviado del asedio de la chica. Stephen Lawrence era un chico de cabello rubio corto, de piel blanca y ojos azules, alto y delgado, fue el primer amigo de James en su primer año durante el viaje en el tren hasta que después conocieron a Raphael.

James tomó la botella de whisky de fuego de una estantería de la cocina y sirvió el contenido en dos vasos, uno para él y el otro para su amigo.

Stephen tomó el vaso de whisky que le había ofrecido James y lo tomó de un sorbo, y se lo volvió a tender a James para que le sirviera un poco más del líquido que se amigo apenas había probado. James volvió a rellenar el vaso con una mirada divertida dirigida a su mejor amigo.

―Nunca he entendido como es que soportas a Katherine― dijo Stephen en voz baja para evitar que los miembros de la Orden que estaban cerca de ellos.

―Práctica― dijo James encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia al comentario de su amigo, quién lo miró con una ceja enarcada-¿Qué?-dijo James mirando a Stephen con cierto fastidio.

― ¿Práctica?― dijo Stephen con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que miraba alrededor esperando que nadie los estuviera observando― James, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts apenas y podías aguantarla, siempre nos pedías a Raphael y a mí que te ayudáramos a separarte de ella.

James dio un sorbo a su whisky de fuego antes de contestarle a su amigo, se recargó en la pared de la cocina y bajó un poco la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello negro cayeran sobre su frente.

Sonrió con ironía, recordaba perfectamente a lo que se refería Stephen.

Katherine Thomas tenía una especie de obsesión con él desde que eran estudiantes en Hogwarts, en ese tiempo, dentro del colegio habían pocos alumnos de sangre muggle, eran casi contados los osados magos y brujas hijos de muggles que se atrevieron a entrar al colegio sabiendo la situación en que se encontraba el mundo mágico.

Había conocido a la muchacha gracias a que la cantidad de alumnos de cada casa había aminorado bastante gracias a lo que estaba pasando el mundo mágico, y la casa de Gryffindor donde se encontraba James, tuvo que compartir clases con la mayoría de las otras casas del colegio. Katherine era una Hufflepuff y desde que ambos se presentaron, ella desarrolló un extraño comportamiento hacia él, algo que siendo solo un niño de once años lo fastidiaba pues no dejaba de seguirlo para todos lados.

Era tanta la insistencia de Katherine Thomas que tenia a recurrir a sus mejores amigos para sacarse de encima a la muchacha que después de que salieron del colegio tuvo que ver más seguido porque ella, al igual que todos los de su generación, había desarrollado extraños poderes y se unió a ellos formando equipo con su padre, Harry Potter.

James no iba a negar que la chica tenía una gran belleza, pero no se veía unido toda una vida a ella, no lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos pero, algo hacía que dudara de la lealtad de Katherine, por eso hacia todo lo posible por acercarse a la chica, buscaba ganarse toda su confianza y con la obsesión que ella demostraba por él no le sería tan difícil adivinar las intenciones de la muchacha.

―Stephen, ya hemos hablado de eso― dijo James desinteresado en el tema que su amigo quería tomar como conversación.

― Tienes una gran habilidad para evadir los temas que no quieres tocar, James― dijo Stephen con seriedad para después recargarse en la pared junto a su amigo y lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa ladina, que podía pasar por una perfecta imitación de la que James acostumbraba mostrar― Pero, mi querido amigo, a mi no me engañas, ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Qué estás planeando que no nos has dicho nada?

James soltó una leve risa y volvió a tomar su whisky. Por un momento odió que su amigo hubiera sido seleccionado para Ravenclaw, no podías engañarlo con nada, o al menos James no podía hacerlo. A veces se sorprendía que después de tantos años, sus mejores amigos lo conocieran muy bien.

Una punzada en la parte posterior de su cabeza, hizo que soltara el vaso de whisky que, por suerte, se había quedado levitando cerca de él, y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina donde apareció la figura de cuatro personas.

A dos de ellas ya las conocía, eran Ted Lupin y Victoire Lupin, de soltera el apellido de Victoire fue Weasley, si no le fallaban las cuentas, aquellos dos tenían siete años de casados y no habían procreado ningún hijo, alegando que era muy peligroso tener un hijo en medio de la crisis social que vivía el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle.

En ninguno de los dos mundos podrían estar seguros si se escondían con su hijo, además siempre estuvieron a merced de lo que sucediera con nuevos chicos que aparecían o encontraba la Orden del Fénix.

Se fijó en las ropas de Teddy, vestía como todo un líder de familia, con pantalones formales de color negro, una túnica de color borgoña y una camisa negra, había dejado de lado su forma de vestir desarreglada con la que siempre lo había visto y muchos de los presentes conocieron, pensó James, que quizá la influencia de Victoire, una amante de la moda y del buen vestir, tuvo mucho que ver en que Teddy, sólo por esa noche hubiera cambiado su forma de vestir. A su lado, Victoire tenía su cabello recogido y vestía una túnica de color lila, demasiado sencilla, a su parecer, pero la herencia _veela_ de su prima era notable a simple vista y más desde que la mutación de la magia se llevó a cabo, era una mujer de gran belleza.

El matrimonio Lupin entró saludando a cada uno de los que se encontraban en la cocina, la estancia comenzaba a ser pequeña para todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y sus reuniones. James sonrió al ver como Teddy bromeaba con algunos de sus primos, ese muchacho de cabello azul no cambiaría nunca, no dejaría las bromas de lado porque formaban parte de él.

Hubiera seguido mirando a su primo político de no ser por un codazo que recibió de Stephen a su lado y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta donde dos chicos rubios estaban parados sin moverse ni un ápice del dintel de la puerta.

Hizo caso omiso de la punzada en su cabeza y observó como el muchacho rubio, vestido de negro y una camisa de color verde oscuro se separaba de la puerta para saludar a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. James lo miró sorprendido, no parecía el mismo chico asustadizo que rescató hace algunas horas atrás, era un chico diferente.

Miró como el rubio se acercó a una muchacha de cabello largo rubio oscuro y la jalaba para que saludara junto con él, la chica vestía un simple vestido muggle de color negro con rojo, si James no supiera que su prima estuvo con esos chicos había dado todo lo que tenía para apostar que esos dos no eran los mismos chicos que rescató y estuvieron temerosos en el salón de su propia casa.

Cuando los recién llegados terminaron de saludar, se colocaron a un lado de Teddy y Victoire, James pudo observar como cuando se encontraban con ellos, los dos rubios se mostraban más tranquilos y seguros, a diferencia de algunas horas atrás donde ninguno pudo emitir ni una sola palabra.

Kingsley se levantó de su lugar e invitó a todos los que se encontraban a tomar asiento para comenzar la reunión que había convocado Harry Potter. James se sentó junto a Stephen que buscaba con la mirada a su otro mejor amigo que al parecer se iba a perder la reunión. El dolor de cabeza cada vez se hacía más fuerte y tomó el vaso de whisky que aún flotaba a su lado y dio un largo sorbo del vaso. Todos se quedaron callados ante una seña de Harry Potter y la reunión dio comienzo.

― Bienvenidos amigos y compañeros, esta noche nos hemos reunido para discutir el hallazgo de dos nuevos integrantes a nuestro equipo― dijo Kingsley con seriedad y con su típica voz grave, James trataba de poner atención al discurso del líder de la Orden del Fénix, pero el dolor de cabeza no cedía, por lo que puso una mano sobre su frente, esperando a que no se dieran cuenta de lo que le sucedía, por lo tanto, Kinsgley seguía con su discurso― Encontrados por James Potter y sus hermanos en medio de un ataque de un _Shadowgift_ que es muy conocido por todos nosotros, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ante las palabras de Kingsley, los murmullos de los miembros de la Orden no se hicieron esperar, no todos los días encontraban a algunos muchachos con poderes extraños siendo atacados por un _Shadowgift_, una Sombra Oscura con poderes extraños como los Iluminados, también como eran conocidos los jóvenes con poderes excepcionales a parte de la magia.

― ¿Cómo sabemos si no es una trampa?― preguntó Emmeline Vance mirando a Kingsley con cierta preocupación en los ojos y miedo, en esos tiempos no se podía confiar ni en tu propia sombra― Nunca, desde hace diecinueve años que llevamos buscando a todos estos chicos, nos habíamos topado con esto. ¿Cómo sabemos si no están mintiendo?

― Son hijos de muggles― dijo Teddy en defensa de los dos chicos que le había encargado el padre de James― Creo que todos nosotros sabemos qué es lo que hacen los del Ministerio con los hijos de muggles que resultan ser parte de nosotros. Estaban escapando, sólo eso.

― ¿Pudiste ver sus mentes?― preguntó Kingsley a Teddy que mantenía una pose serena y tranquila.

Ted Lupin fue el primer _Telepata_ de todos los nuevos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, aunque por la categoría que el Ministerio había hecho según aparecían los diferentes poderes que podían usarse, era considerado un Psíquico.

Según lo que habían investigado, los Psíquicos producen mayor cantidad de ondas gamma que la gente normal. El estado de conciencia se manifestaba en el marco de la meditación profunda y lo que les permitía transmitir mensajes telepáticos eran la percepción extrasensorial que iba desde el cerebro hacía la mente de otra persona.

Existían dos clases de Psíquicos: Los _Telepatas_ y los _Controladores_. A estos últimos se les llamaba de Tercera Generación porque sus poderes eran mucho más fuertes que los de un simple telepata.

Los _Controladores _implantan sentimientos o pensamientos a las personas haciéndoles creer que eso que sienten o piensan es real, para realizar esto bastaba solo que el controlador estuviera mirando a los ojos directa o indirectamente a su víctima para que el pensamiento o sentimiento se implantara.

Algunos necesitaban estar con la mirada fija sobre el objetivo mientras que, los más avanzados, solo necesitaban tener en mente aquello que querían implantar en la mente de la víctima. Era como la maldición _Imperius_, un poder evolucionado de ella.

Los telepatas en cambio, podían leer la mente, cada uno de tus pensamientos y meterse en ellos como si estuvieran dentro de un _pensadero_, también podían emitir mensajes telepáticos, hablando mentalmente con otra persona, pero para realizar esto no era necesario la vista ni nada de eso como los _Controladores_, a los Psíquicos les bastaba el poder de su mente, también podían dejarte ver un recuerdo de ellos mismos, como si actuara el pensadero, es decir, podían meterse en tu mente, en lo más recóndito de ella y buscar alguna información importante que sirviera para ellos, o los peores miedos que mantenía oculta una persona.

Los Psíquicos podían verlo todo y después si la información que encontraban era buena podían externarla a un grupo de personas para que todos vieran lo que habían obtenido. Al igual que los _Controladores_, los Psíquicos o Telepatas, actuaban como si fueran expertos en el arte de la _Legeremancia_, por lo que era imposible mentirles u ocultar tus verdaderos deseos, claro, a menos que seas un _Desmemorizador_.

Por eso era la pregunta que Kingsley le había hecho a Teddy Lupin, era uno de los mejores Psíquicos de la Orden del Fénix y no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente, James lo había intentado algunas veces, pero Lupin siempre se salía con la suya descubriendo aquello que James intentaba esconder.

Y es que para James, no era nada cómodo convivir con algunos _Controladores_ o _Psíquicos_, que no sabía en qué momento podrían meterse a su mente, hurgar en ella o implantarle pensamientos o sentimientos que no eran reales, así que siempre debía estar a la defensiva o tener largos cursos de _Oclumancia_ para evitar que se metieran a su mente y James, le daba gracias a Merlín por haber aprendido a cerrar su mente a los poderes de los Psíquicos y Controladores; ya no se sentía tan a merced de ellos.

El dolor de cabeza ya era insoportable para James, quién se levantó intempestivamente de la mesa y haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado diera un chirrido que incomodó a los presentes y salió de la cocina ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta, miró sobre su hombro a los recién llegados e hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando la punzada en la cabeza regresó y con una media vuelta elegante, salió de la cocina con dirección al salón principal de la mansión.

Cuando James entró al salón, la chimenea se encendió para darle un poco de calor a la estancia, el muchacho se acercó a uno de los sillones y se sentó pesadamente en él. Colocó los codos sobre sus piernas y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos tratando de explicarse a sí mismo porque le dolía la cabeza siempre que esos dos chicos estaban cerca.

Porque no los conocía de nada. Decían que habían estudiado en Hogwarts, en la casa de Hufflepuff, en su mismo año, pero no recordaba haberlos visto nunca en el colegio, entonces, ¿Por qué Teddy había aparecido en la reunión con una expresión tranquila y defendiendo a los dos muchachos? No podían engañar a Teddy, había una manera de evitar que entrara en la mente y la otra era una forma de evitar su poder. Saber Oclumancia y ser un _Desmemorizador_.

Esas eran las opciones y no creía que esos dos supieran sobre la Oclumancia y mucho menos lo que era un _Desmemorizador_, aparte estaba Lily; ella había descubierto los poderes de cada uno y le constaba que ninguno de ellos era un _Desmemorizador_.

Unos pasos tras él, hicieron que se girara con alerta y se armó con su varita en mano, pero la bajó cuando supo de quién se trataba. Era Victoire, su prima, que lo miraba con duda y comprensión en sus ojos. James suspiró ante la visión de su prima y se sentó sobre el reposabrazos del sillón mirándola de frente.

― Supongo que están comentando lo de mi… ¿Cómo lo llama, Kingsley?― dijo James con burla a su prima que sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo y ver como ponía una expresión pensativa que, en ese instante, a James no le salía nada bien― ¡Ah, sí! Mi _abrupta_ salida, ¿No es así, Victoire?― dijo James abriendo los ojos con falsa sorpresa cómo si hubiera recordado de último momento y metió las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Victoire se acercó lentamente a James que cada vez trataba infructuosamente de que no se notara lo que le pasaba, sobre todo, ese dolor de cabeza con el que muy apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

James comenzó a notar como la vista se le nublaba igual que la última vez que le había pasado eso, exactamente casi tres horas y se levantó abruptamente de donde estaba sentado para agarrarse el puente de la nariz con desesperación.

― Ven, James― dijo Victoire en voz baja tomando la mano derecha de su primo y lo llevó a uno de los sillones donde lo sentó y ella se colocó de cuclillas frente a él para verlo a los ojos, James iba a protestar ante la acción de su prima, pero la mirada severa y a la vez dulce de Victoire, lo hizo desistir de su intento― ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron tus dolores de cabeza?― preguntó Victoire a James examinándolo con la mirada.

― ¿Cómo sabes qué…?― farfulló James consternado porque su prima supiera lo de su dolor de cabeza constante.

― James, soy _Sanadora_, ¿Recuerdas lo que eso significa? Cuando llegué pude notar que algo te sucedía, pero si no me dices nada, no podré ayudarte― dijo Victoire tajante y seria haciendo que James la mirara.

¿Qué si recordaba que era _Sanadora_? Claro que lo recordaba, ella fue una de las primeras que descubrió sus nuevos poderes, era como un montón de hechizos sanadores y pociones que utilizaban los sanadores de San Mungo con los que se encontraban hospitalizados, sólo que Victoire, no era ese tipo de sanador, ella podía curar cualquier lesión o herida con tan solo la imposición de sus manos, a veces el procedimiento de curación podía ser peligroso, ya que los _Sanadores_ como Victoire, podían tener la habilidad de recomponer un órgano o tejido dañado, manipular el flujo de la sangre o los huesos, por lo que eran inmunes a las heridas y enfermedades.

James ya había pasado muchas veces por las curaciones de Victoire que eran más efectivas que ir al hospital, gracias a que en las misiones obtenía lesiones o cortes causados por algún tipo de criatura, la suerte que tenían era que Victoire había estudiado un poco con los sanadores de San Mungo y había aprendido a curar daños provocados por algún hechizo y algún daño provocado por algunas criaturas, aparte había tomado algunos libros de sanación mágica y sabía cómo contrarrestar las heridas causadas por criaturas oscuras.

James había visto el laboratorio de Victoire, ubicado en su casa, _Marauder`s Manor_ y tenía todo un arsenal de poción matalobos por aquello de las mordeduras de los licántropos, otro tanto de poción Crecehuesos y los antídotos a algunos venenos.

Aquél que pensara que Victoire solo era una adicta a la moda y a la ropa, estaba muy equivocado, ella era una de las mejores miembros de la Orden del Fénix y una excelente _Sanadora_ y con un gran talento mágico que demostraba en la elaboración de tantas pociones y antídotos, aunque también su campo eran los hechizos defensivos, no podía negarlo, su prima era una excelente bruja.

― ¿Vas a contestarme o no?― dijo Victoire con una expresión dura― Puedo ir y decirle a Kingsley que simplemente rehúsas ser líder de tu equipo y quieres dejar todo, ¿Crees que le vaya a agradar la idea?

James tragó saliva con dificultad, era cierto, odiaba ser uno de los líderes de la Orden del Fénix, pero si Victoire decía eso, no sólo Kingsley era capaz de lanzarle algunas maldiciones, su madre era de temer y no quería enfrentarse a su hechizo favorito: _Mocomurcielagos_. Adoraba su vida y si no aceptaba hablar con Victoire, ella lo enviaría al matadero como un indefenso becerro.

― Bien, pero lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar nada― accedió James a la petición, no, se dijo, no era una petición, era un chantaje emocional de su prima. Victoire lo miró fijamente esperando a que James siguiera hablando y él con una cara de malos amigos le contestó fríamente― Desde que esos dos rubios de los que te hiciste cargo llegaron, desde ese momento me dolió la cabeza.

― _Esos_ dos rubios tienen nombre, James. Son Aarón y Gabriela Charlestón― replicó Victoire con el ceño fruncido al escuchar a James― ¡Más te vale que te aprendas los nombres porque compartirás con ellos misiones dentro de la Orden, a partir de ahora!

― Nadie los ha aceptado aún― dijo James con una sonrisa ladina que después cambió por una mueca de dolor pues el dolor de cabeza volvió.

― ¿Y quién dice que no los van a aceptar? Bien, dejemos esa plática pendiente, ahora debo centrarme en lo que te sucede. ¿Dices que desde que ellos llegaron?― preguntó Victoire como una sanadora profesional y olvidando por un momento la discusión que mantenían, adoptando una actitud pensativa.

― Así es, pero no le encuentro sentido, es extraño. Cuando no están todo está bien, pero están cerca y la cabeza comienza a dolerme, Lily me dio una poción para el dolor esta tarde que lo aminoró un poco, pero no lo suficiente― explicó James con un gesto de dolor a su prima que lo observaba como meditando lo que estaba escuchando.

― No creo que tenga que ver con un dolor de cabeza normal, James― dijo Victoire mirándolo con gravedad, James miró a su prima con sorpresa, ella siempre se mostraba seria pero mantenía una sonrisa sencilla en su rostro, nunca la había visto tan seria― ¿Recuerdas que una vez, Alice utilizó sus poderes accidentalmente en Frank?

James asintió levemente dándole a entender a su prima que sabía de lo que hablaba, Alice Longbottom, era la hija del que fuera su profesor de Herbología por tres años en el colegio, Neville Longbottom, la muchacha había resultado ser como ellos, una _Heatgift_ y su poder era extraordinario.

Era como una especie de Psíquica, pero en vez de eso, era capaz de hacer olvidar a una persona un momento de su vida, funcionaba como un hechizo _Obliviate_; y mientras probaba sus poderes, su primera víctima accidental fue su hermano menor Frank Longbottom que se puso frente a ella tratando de molestarla y ella en defensa, agarró a su hermano menor por la cabeza y el resultado fue que Frank olvidó momentáneamente una parte de lo que había hecho ese día.

James recordó que Alice y Frank junto a sus padres, habían llegado a una de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix y su hijo menor presentaba unos fuertes dolores de cabeza a consecuencia de lo que Alice había provocado en una de sus sesiones de práctica, entonces Victoire tuvo que intervenir para quitarle el dolor a Frank permitiendo que recordara poco a poco lo que había vivido ese mismo día y le costaba recordar.

Alice Longbottom era una chica de veinte años, algo menuda y delgada, era de la misma generación que Albus y perteneció a la casa Gryffindor antes de que el colegio cerrara, ella pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix y era una cazadora de criaturas oscuras bajo su mando y dentro de su propio equipo, lo cual a James le parecía una excelente ventaja para las misiones, pues en la mayoría de ellas solía encontrarse con su viejo enemigo del colegio, Ibrahim Malloroy quien también tenía poderes y formaba parte de los _Shadowgift_.

Para James, esos encuentros ya eran de carácter personal, aunque no entendía por qué y ahora que estaba en medio del salón principal de la Mansión Potter junto a su prima, tenía la ligera impresión de que tenía que ver con algo que James había olvidado, pero su equipo superaba al de Malloroy en cuanto al nivel de sus integrantes. Tener a Rose, la vidente de la Orden del Fénix era importante pues podía ver lo que podría suceder en un momento en el presente o en el futuro inmediato y gracias a eso les permitía crear una estrategia de ataque o defensa, dependiendo de cómo actuara Malloroy.

Estaba también un chico llamado Landon Mcgregor que tenia la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier animal según la situación y gracias a él habían logrado sonsacar información de los _Shadowgift_ y de los mortifagos gracias a que el chico de veintiún años se infiltraba sin que nadie se diera cuenta en las reuniones de los _Shadowgift_ y los mortifagos. Y cuando debían interrogar a un sospechoso ahí estaba Alice para borrarles la memoria a los interrogados sobre lo que habían visto y lo que les habían soltado y la chica era tan buena con sus poderes que los _Sanadores_ de los mortifagos habían tenido problemas para volver a recabar esa información.

¿Qué sí estaba orgulloso de su equipo? Sí, lo estaba. Podía asegurar que eran uno de los mejores equipos de la Orden del Fénix que actuaban en las misiones y eran cazadores pues los demás miembros que no tenían poderes ni eran cazadores, se encargaban de liberar, cuidar o custodiar a aquellos que el Ministerio de Magia encontraba y mandaba a su campo de concentración en West Lancashire.

― Lo recuerdo― contestó James con una media sonrisa burlona― Después de eso, Alice fue una nueva miembro de la Orden y la incorporaron a mi equipo donde antes estaban Stephen y Raphael.

― Bien, pues tu problema es muy similar a ese― habló Victoire con seriedad y miró a los ojos a su primo― ¿Has hablado con Teddy sobre esto para que te ayude a saber porqué te sucede?― le preguntó Victoire mordiéndose el labio inferior.

James negó con la cabeza aún sintiendo la punzada del dolor que disminuía y aumentaba por momentos.

Victoire soltó un suspiro de resignación y colocó una mano sobre la frente de su primo quién sintió como el dolor aumentó y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

James cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando, sintió como una extraña energía que provenía de la mano de Victoire se posaba sobre su frente y comenzaba a abarcar toda su cabeza mitigando un poco el dolor que sentía y poco a poco se sintió más tranquilo y sereno, capaz de soportar la fastidiosa reunión de la Orden.

― Esto es lo único que puedo hacer, James― dijo Victoire con pesar y angustia mientras separaba su mano del contacto con la frente de su primo― Tendrás que hablar con Teddy, tus recuerdos están bloqueados, alguien lo hizo, nunca había visto algo así, ese _Desmemorizador_ es muy bueno en lo que hace.

― Pensé que nada se te resistía, Victoire― habló James con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Victoire lo fulminó con la mirada y ambos regresaron a la abarrotada cocina donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

James se sorprendió al no sentir dolor una vez que hubo entrado a la cocina y se colocó en su asiento al lado de Stephen, quién enarcó una ceja mientras escuchaba lo que estuviera contando Teddy a los miembros de la Orden.

―… Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el Ministerio llevaba a los hijos de muggles al campo de concentración, decidieron esconderse junto a sus padres, sin embargo, los tenían registrados y la búsqueda del Ministerio empezó. Se han estado escondiendo los últimos nueve años tratando de no tener ningún contacto con el mundo mágico, pero por cómo están las cosas en ambos mundos, tuvieron la necesidad de usar la varita y de ese modo los encontraban― explicaba Teddy con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes pero guardando la compostura en medio de una reunión importante como esa.

James entendió que se referían a los Charlestón que tenían la mirada puesta sobre la mesa.

― ¿Cómo lograban evitar ser encontrados? Los mortifagos y los _Shadowgift_ tienen una vidente entre ellos, todos lo sabemos― cuestionó Hestia Jones con frialdad a Teddy quién se mantenía impasible y miraba a la veterana de la Orden con la cabeza alta y un respeto enorme.

Entonces el silencio reinó en la cocina de la Mansión Potter y las miradas estaban sobre Teddy que no había separado la mirada de Hestia, afuera, en las oscuras calles de Londres, se escuchó el grito agónico de una banshee que a muchos de los que estaban ahí les puso la piel de gallina, después se escuchó el lejano aullido de un lobo, los licántropos habían salido de su escondite diurno.

Teddy bajó la mirada y observó a los hermanos Charlestón que, como acto reflejo, tomaron sus varitas entre sus manos alertados por el grito de la banshee y el aullido de los lobos, hicieron una mueca de asco cuando el olor a azufre, amoniaco y tierra mojada inundó el aire de la Mansión Potter, las criaturas comenzaban sus rondas nocturnas.

― Creo que tendré que mostrarles ese recuerdo que ellos me dejaron ver― dijo Teddy con voz seria señalando a los dos rubios― Es el único modo de que entiendan porque insisto en que deben estar con nosotros.

Las miradas de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no se alejaban de Teddy en ningún momento, James observó como Teddy cerró los ojos por un instante y volvió a abrirlos pero esta vez sus ojos eran completamente negros, ante esto los que estaban sentados sobre la mesa se levantaron con tranquilidad y se posicionaron junto a los miembros que se encontraban de pie.

De repente, una bruma de color gris los rodeó como si se tratara de un pensadero y la cocina de los Potter desapareció y se encontraron en medio de una calle oscura, llena de basura y de gente indigente que dormía en algunos de los callejones sin salida. Era el barrio de Southall uno de los más pobres de la ciudad de Londres.

Detrás de ellos escucharon una serie de pasos y se giraron para ver de quién se trataba, eran los dos hermanos Charlestón vestidos con ropa muggle de segunda mano, rota en los puños y deshilachada en los bordes, tenían chaquetas de color negro para poder moverse en la noche y el gorro negro de las chaquetas les cubrían el cabello rubio oscuro. Miraban a las personas indigentes con pena y rabia mientras apretaban los puños con fuerza.

― ¿Y dices que no podemos hacer nada por ellos, cierto?― dijo la chica pasando la mirada por cada una de esas personas con tristeza.

― Lamento decirlo, Gabriela, pero o nos salvamos nosotros o los salvamos a ellos― dijo su hermano con impotencia en la voz― Me da rabia saber que esas personas serán el banquete de las banshee, acromántulas, los Troll, el Cerbero y lamentablemente de los licántropos y vampiros y demonios.

Ambos chicos caminaron lentamente por la calle hasta que subieron los escalones de una de las casas de color anaranjado, miraron a ambos lados de la calle, izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo para confirmar que no los estaban siguiendo y entraron a la casa colocando una llave oxidada sobre la puerta de hierro de color blanco.

La puerta de hierro se abrió con un chirrido gracias a lo oxidado del metal y ambos hermanos entraron a la casa, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix junto con James corrieron para entrar también por la puerta para no perderse nada y se encontraron con una pequeña casa con un recibidor con una mesa de madera de forma cuadrada y cuatro sillas, frente a esta mesa se encontraba un televisor muggle sobre otra mesa de madera roída, la apariencia de la pequeña casita era pobre, donde apenas podían caber dos personas y no una familia completa.

El sonido de la cerámica en uno de los tres cuartos pequeños se escuchó como un golpe seco y una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verde oliva salió del cuarto llevando un viejo delantal de cocina algo percudido por el uso constante y se abalanzó sobre sus dos hijos dándoles un fuerte abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¡Qué bueno que llegaron, me tenían bastante preocupada!― chilló la mujer con emoción soltando a sus hijos― ¿No los vieron, verdad? ¡No quiero que pase lo mismo que cuando salieron del colegio de magia!― preguntó con preocupación la mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

― No mamá, tranquila, hasta ahora estamos tranquilos― respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa alegre.

― Aunque no durará mucho, nuestras varitas aún tienen el detector― dijo la chica rubia mirando a su madre y hermano con expresión seria― Si algo ocurre no podremos utilizar la magia sin que seamos detectados.

― Gracias por la información, Gabriela― soltó el chico con sarcasmo mirando a su hermana con enojo.

― Solo soy realista, Aarón― se defendió Gabriela cruzándose de brazos frente a su hermano― Mamá y papá deben saber el peligro en el que se encuentran si nos descubren.

― ¡Es más que obvio que lo saben desde que Mcgonagall fue a nuestra casa en New Castle y nos dijo la situación del mundo mágico!― replicó Aarón inquieto y enojado.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix miraban cada momento del recuerdo con sorpresa, los dos chicos habían vivido durante sus tres años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en el condado de New Castle, James sintió un codazo en un costado y miró a su amigo Stephen que no dejaba de observar a los hermanos Charlestón colocados al lado de Victoire que tenia el semblante sereno. Entonces el recuerdo cambió y todos fueron cubiertos por la bruma gris y fueron llevados a otro recuerdo.

Se encontraron con un ir y venir de luces de colores que iluminaban la calle oscura de algún suburbio de Londres mientras los gritos de dos jóvenes se escuchaban al otro extremo de la calle, se acercaron al lugar donde el duelo se llevaba a cabo y se encontraron con el chico llamado Aarón que le daba batalla a uno de los _Shadowgift_ que utilizaba la _Telequinesis_ y lanzaba objetos en dirección al muchacho que tan sólo se defendía con su varita, detrás de él cubiertos por una burbuja de color azul casi transparente, estaban su hermana y sus padres que miraban con temor el duelo que llevaba a cabo su hijo mientras su hija tenia la mirada ida como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

James podía afirmar que apenas se daba cuenta del poder que tenía y podía usar, era por eso que la chica se había quedado sorprendida y asustada. James sonrió de medio lado cuando la chica sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia su hermano quien ya no podía aguantar el ritmo del duelo, deshizo la burbuja azul y lanzó hechizos defensivos a su oponente tratando de impedir que utilizara sus manos para lanzar objetos y darle tiempo a su hermano de reponerse.

Esta vez, la tarea del _Telequinetico_ se había complicado pues la chica utilizaba la burbuja azul para defenderse de los embates de los objetos que el _Shadowgift_ le lanzaba, James miró a la chica real que observaba con seriedad la misma escena que él y un recuerdo llegó a su mente como el flash de una cámara de fotos cuando es activado.

Recordaba a una muchacha de Hufflepuff cuya virtud con los hechizos eran los escudos protectores y siempre en un duelo en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los hechizos protectores como el _Protego_ o el _Cave Inicum_ no faltaban cuando alguien se enfrentaba a ella.

James sonrió cuando unas palabras pasaron por su cabeza como susurros bajos. _"Es buena en cuestión de defensa, pero no duda en atacar cuando tiene la oportunidad" "Gabriela Charlestón, la rubia bucklergirl de Hufflepuff"_.

Extraño, pensó James, con ese recuerdo sobre la chica, la cabeza no le había dolido nada, Victoire al fin y al cabo pudo desquebrajar la muralla que había en sus recuerdos después de todo.

James miró de nuevo el recuerdo y los dos hermanos volvían al ataque, uno a la defensiva y otro al ataque y juntos trataban de desestabilizar al _Shadowgift_ que ya tenía algunos cortes en su cuerpo producto de los hechizos que no alcanzaba a desviar.

― ¿Piensan huir, correr y esconderse para siempre, Charlestón?― les gritó _el Shadowgift_ apuntándolos con la varita sin ningún miramiento― Aunque corran, huyan o se escondan siempre los encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos, ninguno se detendrá hasta matarlos si es necesario.

― ¿Estás advirtiéndonos o tratando de matarnos?― soltó Aarón Charlestón con una sonrisa burlona― ¿Para qué te molestas en advertir a unos simples _sangre sucia_ como nos has llamado durante nueve años?

― Ríe ahora que puedes, Charlestón― respondió el _Shadowgift_ que James reconoció como Nathan Carrow por la estatura, el cabello negro y la voz grave que usaba, además de que era el único de los _Shadowgift_ que compartía el mismo poder con él― Porque el que viene detrás de mí será tu peor pesadilla.

James enarcó una ceja al escuchar lo dicho por el Carrow y la bruma gris lo volvió a encerrar como signo de que el recuerdo estaba cambiando y así era.

James miró a su alrededor y se encontró en el mismo lugar donde había encontrado a los hermanos Charlestón.

― _¡Expelliarmus!_― el golpe de dos cuerpos cayendo al piso fue lo que se escuchó en el solitario callejón cercano a Grimmauld Place.

Los más jóvenes de la Orden del Fénix soltaron un gemido cuando observaron de quién se trataba. Esa cabellera rubia platinada, esa palidez del rostro era inconfundible para ellos. Scorpius Malfoy.

James observó con atención como Malfoy se acercaba a uno de los cuerpos que se encontraban sobre el piso tratando de levantarse y levantó el cuerpo de Aarón Charlestón con fiereza asestándole un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó sin aliento y lo estampó en la pared del callejón.

― Tantos años de búsqueda, por fin podré decirles a _mis Señores_ que he acabado con los sangre sucia que se nos escaparon durante la huida de Hogwarts. ¿Algo que decir antes de que te mate, Charlestón?

― ¿De qué va a servir nuestra muerte, Malfoy?― dijo Gabriela Charlestón levantándose lentamente del piso― A diario matan a hijos de muggles y mandan a miles a West Lancashire, ¿De qué te sirve matarnos a nosotros?

― _Los Señores_ no aceptan que unos _sangre sucia_ hayan burlado su seguridad, además de que con ustedes el enemigo terminaría de armarse y la guerra empezaría, y nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estamos. No permitiré que la guerra estalle― dijo Malfoy con la voz impregnada de odio y maldad y lanzó una maldición imperdonable sobre el chico Charlestón que se revolvía en el suelo de dolor.

Entonces el recuerdo acabó y regresaron a la cocina de la Mansión Potter, los ojos de Teddy regresaron a su color normal y los murmullos invadieron la cocina conforme asimilaban lo que habían visto gracias a los poderes de Teddy.

― ¡Por Merlín!― dijo Emmeline Vance dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina― ¿Cuántos hijos de muggles no han tenido que enfrentarse a esos _Oscuros_, tal y como ellos lo hicieron?― preguntó al vuelo señalando con un dedo a los hermanos Charlestón que desviaban la mirada cuando se encontraban a alguien de la Orden mirándolos.

― Y muchos han muerto tratando de salvarse― habló Dedalus Diggle con pesar― Otros creen que viajar a West Lancashire es la mejor opción, los mortifagos se han vuelto locos con el paso de los años.

― Dicen que al anochecer, los hijos de muggles son llevados a una especie de cámaras acorazadas― dijo la suave y triste voz de una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, no era otra que Andrómeda Black― Ahí mueren montones de niños de entre once y dieciséis años, mucho talento mágico desperdiciado y mueren de manera fatal.

― Pero siempre se escucha un cántico cuando eso sucede― dijo Hermione Granger sentándose en una silla tapándose el rostro con ambas manos para retener las lágrimas.

James sabía que su tía Hermione sufría porque no podía salvar a todos aquellos hijos de muggles, iguales a ella, que a esos dos muchachos que ahora les pedían formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, luchar a su lado y terminar con esos largos años de oscuridad que a pesar de haber ganado la Luz, todo el mundo mágico se había vuelto un desastre llevándose con él al mundo muggle.

La impotencia, el dolor y la rabia eran sentimientos que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix sin excepción, sentían en aquellos momentos. James apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la mirada al suelo de la cocina.

Había momentos en los que debía actuar con serenidad, dejarse llevar por una estrategia previamente elaborada y por las órdenes que su padre y Kingsley Shacklebolt daban a cada uno de los líderes de los equipos. Solo escuchaba las órdenes pero no las ponía en práctica de no ser estrictamente necesario y eso le había llevado a ser el segundo al mando, un puesto que no creía ni quería merecer.

No es que los recuerdos de los Charlestón hubieran cambiado la forma de ver su vida como él quería, no era así. Malfoy lo había dicho en el recuerdo, sí aceptaban a los Charlestón, las filas de la Luz, de la Orden del Fénix estaban completas para llevar a cabo una rebelión en contra del actual sistema y encerrar y acabar con las criaturas oscuras que llevaban años deambulando por las calles sin control, siendo ellos, los _Heatgift_, el único control y los únicos que podían pelear contra un _Shadowgift_.

Eran ellos, muchachos de entre dieciocho y veintinueve años que se jugaban la vida noche tras noche, luchando contra una Oscuridad que nunca habían pedido. Si Lord Voldemort era el único _Señor Oscuro_ y fue derrotado, sus mortifagos no tenían porque seguir luchando por los ideales de su líder ya derrotado. La Luz había ganado, pero no fue así.

Quizá James se equivocara pero si confiaban en él como futuro líder de la Orden del Fénix, ya no tenía duda, lucharía, costara lo que costara buscaría ganar pero sin sacrificar ni una sola vida más. Si los mortifagos y los _Shadowgift_ querían guerra, la tendrían.

Levantó su mirada marrón del suelo y dio dos pasos al frente con determinación, sintió las miradas de todos sobre él, tragó saliva con dificultad pero haciendo gala del valor Gryffindor que lo caracterizaba, se enfrentó a la mirada verde esmeralda de su padre que había enarcado una ceja al observarlo actuar de esa manera. James sabía que lo que iba a salir de su boca aún no lo aceptaba del todo, aunque creía que era hora de dar un paso hacia esa maduración de la que tanto le hablaba su madre y tomar su trabajo como lo que era.

Porque era su trabajo y al igual que su padre antes que él, tenía el deber de proteger al mundo mágico y con eso al mundo muggle de un desastre a nivel global que apenas estaba comenzando. Cumpliría con lo que se esperaba de él, ya después pensaría si fue una decisión correcta o se echó a la boca del lobo solo.

― Padre, estoy dispuesto a tomar mi lugar como segundo al mando y dirigir a la Orden del Fénix cuando se me sea pedido― dijo James con seriedad mirando a su padre a los ojos que no ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar a su hijo hablar y aceptar su lugar como segundo al mando, sin embargo, no hizo amago de hablar, dejó que su hijo siguiera con su discurso― Sé lo que se espera de mí y lo cumpliré, juro que no fallaré y si lo hago, están en todo derecho de recriminarme. Seré James Sirius Potter, Cazador de Criaturas Oscuras, Líder de los _Heatgift_, Líder del Equipo Potter-Weasley y Segundo al Mando de la Orden del Fénix― terminó de hablar James con seriedad y solemnidad mientras los miembros de la Orden del Fénix aplaudían y felicitaban a su segundo al mando.

― James Sirius Potter― dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa mirando a su hijo, James le devolvió la mirada a su padre esperando su aceptación a la petición que había hecho― Me siento orgulloso, hijo, sabía que algún día tomarías tu lugar como Segundo al Mando. Estoy de acuerdo en que tomes el lugar que te pertenece y sepas utilizarlo como es debido.

Los aplausos y vítores se dejaron escuchar en la cocina de la Mansión Potter en Grimmauld Place número Doce. Cada uno de los miembros felicitaron a James por su nuevo cargo, los aún no aceptados y novatos, los hermanos Charlestón fueron los últimos en felicitar a James quien al encontrar sus ojos marrones, los ojos verde oliva de Gabriela, sintió una emoción que recordaba haber sentido en algún punto recóndito de su mente.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Gabriela rompió el contacto alzando sus brazos y abrazando a James en un fuerte abrazo, el cual el chico no dudó ni un minuto en regresar de la misma forma y antes de soltarse le dio un beso en el cabello a la chica que apenas se dio cuenta del contacto y lo miró sin entender nada a lo que James le sonrió enigmáticamente.

Al noroeste de Inglaterra, en el condado de West Lancashire, ante el grito de las banshee, los aullidos de los licántropos y los diferentes olores que se mezclaban en el aire, un grupo de niños de entre once a dieciséis años entraba a una cámara acorazada y un mago les había quitado las varitas antes de que entraran para que no evitaran lo que sucedería con sus vidas.

Sollozos de niñas de once años al fondo de la cámara era el único ruido que se escuchaba, las caras de todos esos niños y niñas eran de tristeza, resignación y dolor, sabían que no volverían a ver a sus familias jamás.

Entonces como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el grupo de niños y niñas comenzó a cantar una canción que pasaría a la historia de esos tiempos duros y oscuros.

"_Beyond all mortality we are, swinging in the breath of nature__  
__In early air of the dawn of life__  
__A sight to silence the heavens,_

_How can you "just be yourself"__  
__when you don't know who you are?__  
__Stop saying "I know how you feel"__  
__How could anyone know how another feels?"_

Mientras esos niños cantaban, el olor a gas en combustión comenzó a llenar sus fosas nasales y uno a uno fueron cayendo al piso con el hedor de la muerte rondándolos. Uno de los niños de once años aún de pie dejó de cantar cuando sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y caía con un fuerte golpe al piso golpeándose la cabeza creando un enorme charco de sangre.

El último pensamiento de ese niño cuyo poder era ser un _Vidente_ se fue hasta James Potter, a punto de la muerte, el pequeño de once años sonrió y antes de cerrar sus ojos y lanzar su último aliento, quiso con todas sus fuerzas que ese joven llamado James Potter quien había visto en una de sus visiones encarando al régimen ministerial, ganara la guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar.

― James Potter, no estarás solo en tu lucha, mantén a tus amigos a tu lado y descubre lo que tienes guardado, gana esta guerra. Ganarás, serás el vencedor― dijo el niño y con esas palabras la vida abandonó su cuerpo.

La última esperanza del mundo mágico llevaba el nombre de James Potter. La cuenta regresiva comenzó a avanzar.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tener esta historia entre sus favoritos y por sus comentarios.**

**Respondo a uno de ellos:**

**Maryn90: Hola, gracias por comentar, que bien que te haya gustado, no te preocupes por Rose, estará presente en la historia, por eso no hay problema, gracias por seguir esta historia al igual que la otra. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente. Chao...**


End file.
